Desde sus ojos
by Rikita banana
Summary: Desde sus ojos un padre, un héroe, un ejemplo a seguir...Desde sus ojos un hijo que no quería, una lección de vida...Desde sus ojos el hombre al que más amaba tanto como para demostrarle que él era capaz de mucho más que ser un guerrero
1. Chapter 1

Hola y feliz año 2015, sé que me ausente hace muchos años y ahora les traido esta historia nueva que espero les guste como las anteriores. Sé que dije que sería una trilogía; pero hice unos cambios en cuanto a mi primer arco argumental para poder explicare la razón de Isla paraíso y como Vegeta Y Bulma profundizaron su relación.

Espero les guste...

Mi historia hablara en relatos cortos de la paternidad de esta pareja y como al final los ve el pequeño Trunks.

.

.

.

Desde sus ojos

Capitulo 1

El más grande héroe, el príncipe de los saiyajin, su ejemplo a seguir, eso era su padre y más

Para él, un heredero, un ser que no invitó a esta vida; pero que ahí estaba; perpetuaba su herencia y le gustara o no, aunque no se pareciera en el color de ojos ni en el cabello, sus rasgos eran idénticos.

A veces pensaba en su hijo; pero pensar en su hijo era pensar en Bulma y recordar a Bulma, era inevitablemente recordarla durante el sexo; la primera vez fue inesperada, era toda esa tensión junta desde las últimas semanas y su estoicismo como un experimentado guerrero comenzaba a flaquear; por eso, aquella tarde mientras ella lo curaba como ya le era costumbre no hizo caso de su razón cuando correspondió a aquel beso curioso, luego dulce, luego ardiente y después…después todo se volvía confusión, ella a pesar de sus negativas, su cuerpo decía todo lo contrario, su cuerpo decía que lo necesitaba, sus senos turgentes y sus pezones erectos que lo invitaban a probar más; lo incitaban a olvidarse de que sus especies era distintas, olvido todo mientras sus manos recorrían aquel frágil cuerpo que parecía de porcelana. Olvidó todo mientras observaba a esa mujer responderle a sus caricias, estaba ahí para él para hacerla suya y no pensaba desaprovechar el tiempo, ni la oportunidad.

Esa fue la primera vez, después muchas otras igual de apasionadas, sin importarle siquiera sus prejuicios en contra de los humanos, esta mujer era para su diversión y goce personal. Ella le brindaba lo que nadie más, nunca le dio. Casa, comida, lo propicio para entrenarse e incluso su cuerpo para satisfacerse y todo prácticamente sin pedirle nada a cambio. Olvidaba quien era ella y quien era él al sentir su aroma mientras se fundía en ella e iniciaba con aquel vaivén de caderas, primero lento y luego rápido, más rápido hasta hacerla perder el conocimiento, con sus cuerpos que parecían conocerse desde siempre.

Aquella noche no fue la excepción, entró a su habitación, como ya era costumbre ella dejaba la puerta abierta, dormitaba, desnuda para que él no encontrara ningún estorbo mientras iniciaba su labor, él se deshizo de la suya con rapidez, se subió en la cama y despertó a la mujer entra lameteos a su oreja y aquel masaje desenfrenado a sus senos, la dejo de tal manera que estaba justo bajo él mirándola en todo su esplendor, aquellos senos, su fascinación, que parecían más grandes que otros días, su piel que lucía mas tersa y nacarada, invitándola a acariciarla, toda ella desprendía calor. Le miró con aquellos ojos azules, su pequeña mano se poso sobre su rostro "Te tardaste" murmuró mientras él llevaba sus manos sobre la cabeza de la mujer aprisionándola, su boca se poso sobre aquel voluminoso seno derecho, primero lamiendo como si reconociera el terreno; pero luego succionando una y otra vez mientras la mujer arqueaba la espalda pidiendo que se detuviera; más él hizo caso omiso, soltó una de las manos mientras dirigía la suya a la intimidad de la mujer, sentir su calor como si invitara a culminar lo que originalmente debía hacer, el acariciaba, subía y bajaba por aquella zona mientras continuaba con su labor en aquel seno y sintiéndose satisfecho paso al otro mientras la mano de la mujer se posaba en su nuca aprisionándolo, como si le pidiera no detenerse

-Ve…Vegeta- decía entre gemidos, con la cara sonrojada por aquel ejercicio que apenas comenzaba- anda…hazlo ¡No me hagas esto!

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con malicia, deteniéndose por completo, ella lo miraba con enfado

-Hazme tuya- dijo sin recato- déjame sentirte dentro de mi- suplicó el saiyajin sonrió

-Entonces, súbete en mi- el hombre se sentó sobre la cama y la mujer sin pensarlo dos veces, nublada por la excitación hizo lo que el saiyajin le ordeno, sin mucha dificultad dejo que el miembro del saiyajin entrara en ella, aquel cerró los ojos al sentir cuan estrecha y cálida era, ella comenzó a moverse de manera rítmica, él respondió de inmediato al ver aquellos senos turgentes bambolearse frente a él, la erección estaba completa, la mujer gimió al sentirlo; pero no detuvo su marcha; pero el príncipe o estaba dispuesto a ser meramente un observador, un objeto; de inmediato la tomó por los muslos y sin perder la posición comenzó a penetrarla sin ningún tipo de miramiento, era rudo y eso parecía enloquecerla, mientras que los gemidos anteriores eran bajos, aquellos comenzaban a subir de tono; poco importaba que los padres de Bulma estuvieran a unos cuartos más allá.

El clímax llegaba, no podía evitarlo, las paredes de la mujer aprisionaban su miembro como si le exigieran liberarse y así lo hizo, todo terminó en el grito llevándose el nombre del saiyajin y él ocultándose en ese hombro níveo con el rostro lleno de sudor, preguntándose porque lo estaba enloqueciendo.

La respiración agitada; sus cuerpos temblorosos, sin romper la unión, asi, sentados en el medio de la cama. ¿Qué pasaba con él?

-Vegeta- le dijo al oído, con un tono tierno mientras acariciaba su espalda- estoy embarazada- el saiyajin, incrédulo, enterraba el rostro sobre aquel níveo hombro, tenía que haber escuchado mal, quizá una broma, una pesadilla. Recostó a la mujer y la miro directamente a los ojos-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó con seriedad. Ella tan solo esbozo una sonrisa, con su tersa mano acaricio aquel rostro inexpresivo mientras, repentinamente, le robaba un beso

-Tendré a tu hijo- el saiyajin tuvo que romper la unión con sentimientos encontrados, se sentó sobre la cama tratando de asimilar lo que sucedía, con el rabillo del ojo miro como la mujer se sentaba tras él, sentía el calor de sus senos en su espalda

-No lo quiero- dijo finalmente- no quiero a este hijo

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la mujer con seriedad; pero no hubo respuesta, la mujer acomodo su rostro en el fuerte hombro esperando con paciencia la respuesta del saiyajin- Es porque es mi hijo ¿no es asi? No quieres un hijo hibrido, no quieres ser igual a Gokú; pero tendré a nuestro bebé…Es una parte de ti desarrollándose, creciendo en mí, eres tú Vegeta

-Deja esas tonterías, no le quita la condición de hibrido…pensé que tomabas algo para evitarlo

-Sí, pero en ocasiones falla…No, espera-él la recostó nuevamente mientras la observaba con detenimiento, sus senos se notaban ligeramente más grandes al igual que aquel vientre en donde se encontraba aquel ser innato, completamente inconsciente de su existencia, quizá sumido en una oscuridad perpetua, sin tan siquiera tener idea de lo que representaba. Casi de inmediato se enfocó en el ki, el pensamiento de que Bulma mintiera cruzo por su mente; pero no…ahí estaba tenue, tibio, casi imperceptible perfectamente camuflado por el ki de la madre. Un ser con ese nivel de ki podría ser asesinado sin miramiento alguno, Bulma acarició de nuevo su rostro mientras rodaba a su lado mirando hacia el techo como si esperara respuestas

-No lo quiero- dijo más para sí mismo que para Bulma- Un hibrido…una atadura a este planeta

Bulma se reincorporó nuevamente, buscó una de las sabanas para tapar su desnudez

-Mi hijo no te ata a ninguna parte; para que lo sepas también lo rechace en un principio; porque me unirá a ti para siempre; pero…no es tan malo estar unida a ti, la vida se abre paso Vegeta, si este bebé tiene que formar parte del mundo será por una buena razón, venció anticonceptivos, contra toda probabilidad…aquí esta

-Pues bien ¿quieres tenerlo?- preguntó el saiyajin con seriedad

-Quiero y lo hare, lo tendré

-Solo espero eso no haga olvidarte que eres mía, me perteneces y puedo tenerte cuando quiera

-Lo mismo aplica a ti- dijo la mujer mientras comenzaba a besarlo en lo que se convertiría en el preludio de la segunda ronda, de tantas en aquella noche, ella tan solo por disfrutar de aquel extraterrestre de quien comenzaba a enamorarse perdidamente a tal grado que estaba dispuesta a darle un hijo aunque él no lo quisiera y él con el afán de olvidarse de ese ki tenue, no rebasaba ni las 4 semanas; pero ahí estaba como una consecuencia de lo que sucede cuando se juega con fuego o despiertas a un monstruo. Solo quería olvidar, ella era meramente un objeto.

El pequeño Trunks se despertó repentinamente, era su cumpleaños número 3 y era el más importante, su padre prometió enseñarle a volar.

Se vistió lentamente, últimamente podía hacerlo solo, dependía de su madre cada vez menos, tenía un traje de combate gris con un cinto amarillo. Ya sabía leer la hora eran las 5 de la mañana.

Su padre aun se encontraba en la habitación, sus padres dormían en habitaciones separadas desde que él y su madre regresaron de unas vacaciones muy largas, no entendía por qué; pero tampoco le importaba, solo quería pasar tiempo con su padre.

Trunks tocó a las puertas de la cámara de gravedad escuchó el sonido descender; su padre disminuyo una gravedad d lo dejo pasar

El ki, recordaba bien la primera vez que se enfocó en el ki del pequeño tendría Bulma unos 4 meses de embarazo y Trunks nunca estuvo más cerca de morir

Empezó una semana antes, el sexo continuaba a pesar del estado de Bulma, no era impedimento para ninguno de los dos; pero esa ocasión al terminar ella se recostó sobre su pecho como usualmente solía hacerlo; pero una mueca de dolor ensombreció su rostro

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto el sayajin mientras la miraba atentamente, llevaba las manos a su vientre y rebullía por aquel dolor cólico, olía a sangre…-Bulma, estas sangrado- ella palideció, de inmediato se vistió y llamó a sus padres.

No paso mucho tiempo para llevarla al Hospital y no supo de ella en 72 horas, se enfocaba en el ki de la mujer, era lo único que le interesaba el ki del crio era indetectable, bien podía creer que murió y aquello no le angustiaba tanto como lo que sucedía con aquella mujer

Era martes cuando sus padres la trajeron de vuelta y le dijeron que debía guardar reposo todo el día se la paso en la cámara de Gravedad, por la noche fue a la habitación de ambos, ella estaba en cama, leia un libro de maternidad que dejo de lado al verlo entrar

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó a la expectativa

-Se desprendió un poco la placenta, amenaza de aborto- el príncipe se sentó a su lado

-¿La placenta?- preguntó extrañado levantando una ceja

-Es algo que está dentro de mí útero y ayuda crecer al bebé, una pequeña parte se desprendió y comenzó a trabajar como si fuera parto, casi muere…- Vegeta se concentró para sentir el ki diminuto aun estaba ahí, tibio, latente…vivo

-Tuve mucho miedo de perderlo- confeso la peliverde- quiero a este bebé Vegeta- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- No quiero perderlo

-¿Por qué sucedió?- preguntó con los ojos clavados en el techo de la habitación, pensando si acaso aquella noche tuvo la culpa de lo que paso

-Dicen que a veces sucede…tengo miedo se mueve menos que antes- el hombre la miro

-¿Ya se mueve?-preguntó sorprendido

-Si- sonrió la mujer- da patadas, son suaves…a veces creo que lo hace cuando tú estás cerca

-no me dirás que lo hace ahora…

-No, y eso es lo que me preocupa, los doctores dicen que está bien, incluso escuche su latido, fuerte, constante; pero él ya no se mueve tanto

-Entonces no te preocupes…lo volverá a hacer- Bulma, se incorporó inmediatamente y abrazó al padre de su hijo. Vegeta solo se recostó pensando en el entusiasmo de Bulma, de repente el pensamiento de cómo luciría su primogenito comenzó a colarse en su mente, si el hibrido de Kakarotto era igual a él…su hijo no sería la excepción, sería más poderoso que cualquier saiyajin que jamás hubiese existido el sueño comenzaba vencerle cuando escuchó a Bulma llamarle

-Ahora ¿Qué pasa?

-Se mueve- sonreía, su mujer sonreía como desde hacía mucho tiempo no la veía, tomo la mano del saiyajin y la llevó a su vientre, sintió un ser moverse, inquieto, pateando, quizá ¿jugaba? El príncipe estaba tan absortó en ello que no se dio cuenta de la mirada enternecida de Bulma, y la caricia que realizó a su rostro

-Quizá necesitaba estar junto a ti

-¿Qué?

-Nuestro bebé…quizá necesitaba estar junto a ti, ahora que lo pienso no hemos estado lejos de ti…vaya, ¿sabrá que eres su padre?-el príncipe se quedo pensando; no recordaba nada sobre los bebés en su planeta ni tampoco era algo que platicara con Nappa, quizá solo un par de veces; pero nunca más allá de eso, retiro la mano lentamente pensando que sin duda su hijo tendría talento si a tan temprana edad ya podía distinguir entre ki familiares, como sus padres- ¿ qué crees que sea?- preguntó Bulma con cierta emoción

-¿Qué sea? ¿a qué te refieres?

-Si es niño o niña- el semblante de Vegeta cambio hacía la seriedad

-Espero que sea varón- contestó finalmente, Bulma solo sonrió y acaricio su rostro, enternecida

-No me extraña de ti, esta a segura que querrías a un varón, sería tonto pensar que no- Los dos estaban despiertos ella acurrucada en su pecho mientras él tenía cerrado los ojos sin tan siquiera poder dormir concentrándose en aquel ki que a penas rebasaba el de su madre la vida que el había ayudado a crear ¿Cómo demonios podía identificarlo? Si era verdad lo que Bulma decía, que mientras él estuviera cerca su hijo podía identificarlo en verdad era un digno heredero de la corona saiyajin. Se durmió sin pensar más en ello

Ante sus ojos un heredero digno de crear….


	2. Simple razón

Capitulo 2-Una simple razón

-Entra- le dijo al pequeño sin más, bajo la intensidad de la cámara de gravedad a uno, se sentó en las frías baldosas e indicó al pequeño que hiciera lo mismo; aquel, mirando a su padre como si fuera el héroe más grande se sentó a un metro frente a él, debía reconocer que estaba nervioso, nunca antes se sintió de esa manera- Antes de iniciar a volar debes de iniciar tu entrenamiento de manera formal…antes que nada, eres un saiyajin- el pequeño tan solo asintió, lo había escuchado tantas veces que lo daba por sentado; pero en realidad no sabía que significaba; el niño reunió valor y se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Qué es un saiyajin?

-Es nuestra raza- dijo Vegeta sin inmutarse y prosiguió- tú eres mitad humano y mitad saiyajin; pero tienes mucho potencial, con el adecuado entrenamiento serás un gran guerrero

-¿Cómo tú?- El príncipe afirmó con la cabeza y el pequeño sonrió de oreja a oreja inmediatamente, sus ojos brillaban, estaba feliz y entonces se puso de pie

-Vamos papá…iniciemos entonces…- el príncipe saiyajin estaba seguro que este niño no lo decepcionaría

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Bulma se despertó, sola, como lo hacía desde esas vacaciones; pero ni siquiera se inmuto. Se puso encima una bata y caminó despacio hasta llegar a la habitación de su pequeño.

Sí, todo lo hizo por él y no, no se arrepentía, excepto por los daños a terceros; pero era la madre de ese pequeño príncipe ¿Cómo no iba a buscar protegerlo por sobre todas las cosas? Ya se había culpado demasiado tiempo y no podía continuar en ese maldito círculo de culpas y compasión esa no era ella.

Al entrar a la habitación, se dio cuenta de que Trunks no estaba ahí, su pijama estaba encima de la cama y en su guardarropa faltaba su traje gris y sus pequeñas botas, Bulma no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, su hijo debía estar con su padre…como debía ser; como esperaba que fuera

-Eres tan desordenado como tu pa…-y se detuvo, podía tachar a Vegeta de lo que fuera; pero desordenado nunca, eso era cosa de ella, esbozó una sonrisa mientras doblaba la pijama y la guardaba nuevamente

"Mi pequeño príncipe"

Su padre siempre buscó cuidarlo, estuviese consciente de eso o no; ella lo recordaba bien, incluso buscó protegerlo de sí misma

Tendría 6 meses de embarazo y hacia un par de meses que casi perdía a su hijo; pero después de eso el peligro había pasado; sin embargo Vegeta no se acercó a ella en todo ese tiempo, él simplemente se apartó de ella alegando que necesitaba entrenar para lograr controlar de una manera equilibrada la transformación a un súper saiyajin.

Bulma lo sabía; pero en ese momento necesitaba de él, ansiaba de su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirse viva y eso lo lograba, de alguna manera, estando con él. No tuvo ningún reparo en entrar a la habitación del guerrero quien se terminaba de duchar. El Saiyajin se frotaba la tolla sobre el cabello; y comenzaba a ponerse el bóxer azul mientras Bulma se acercaba para abrazarlo por detrás

-Te extraño- dijo sin más mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello- ¿Tú a mi no?

-¿Qué quieres, mujer?- preguntó con fastidio mientras continuaba secándose la cara

-Te quiero a ti- ansiaba decirle que era porque necesitaba sentirse viva, su corazón latir de prisa como si fuera a salir de su pecho, de sentir sus besos y desear más, saber que rayaba lo peligroso, que sabía muy bien que él, con solo desearlo, podría deshacerla; pero no le interesaba, no existía nada más intenso que aquel hombre que siempre le robaba el aliento con cada beso- te deseo… ¿Acaso tú a mi no?

-Déjate de tonterías- dijo él otro mientras se la quitaba de encima, iba directo a su armario a buscar algo de ropa; pero ella lo detuvo

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Bulma mientras lo miraba irse sin tan siquiera inmutarse por su presencia – Tú...

-Dijiste que quieres a tu crio ¿No es así?- ella asintió- la última vez terminaste en un hospital a punto de perderlo- Nada pudo rebatir a eso, nunca se supo realmente que desencadeno la amenaza de aborto; pero estaba segura de algo

-Tal vez…quizá si eres gentil- comenzó a besarlo nuevamente sin que él pusiera resistencia se dejo abrazar- no pase nada, además los dos tenemos necesidades; el hombre se detuvo en seco, se soltó nuevamente del abrazo y le dirigió una mirada casi fulminante

-Que pérdida de tiempo ¿gentil?...Nunca he sido gentil con nadie, no empezare contigo- Bulma acarició su rostro y robó un beso sin lograr ninguna respuesta por parte del guerrero

-¿No puedes intentarlo? ¿A caso prefieres no hacer nada?- el hombre la miro rudamente, dio un fuerte bufido mientras se enfrentaba a ella

-Que estupidez…solo te diré una cosa mujer…lo que suceda es tu responsabilidad, no la mía…- ella solo asintió, mientras el saiyajin la llevaba a la cama y comenzaba a desnudarla sin mucho problema, mientras besaba su cuello y de ahí nuevamente se pasaba por sus senos ella tan solo se dejaba llevar. Repentinamente le llegó a la mente la posibilidad de que volviera a pasar

-Se gentil- le susurro mientras él la recostaba en la cama; pero simplemente no contestó, el saiyajin comenzó a besarla entre sus senos y se detuvo justo al llegar a su vientre tratando de olvidar que ahí estaba su hijo. Continúo sin reparo alguno, como le era habitual

-Kami Sama…no debí buscar esto…Vegeta, por favor- Bulma comenzó a sentir algo distinto, sus movimientos, eran más… ¿suaves? apoyó la frente en el hombro de la mujer, sin reparos, sin ningún aviso, la penetró…lo que seguía a continuación era conocido por ella un movimiento desenfrenado, él entrando en ella sin miramientos, solo por gozar del cuerpo de ambos, solo sentir, era todo…era por eso que necesitaban; pero él se estaba comportando distinto. Bulma gimió y él se detuvo de inmediato

-¿Te lastime?- preguntó sin siquiera darse cuenta de haberse detenido o que incluso la pregunta la dijo en voz alta

-No-respondió la mujer acalorada; él sudoroso pensando si acaso no estaría mintiendo- ¿Qué miras?- más él no respondió, decidió concentrarse comenzó a empujar más fuerte, cada vez más fuerte; pero no era lo usual; no era lo de siempre…era suave, gentil, como si disfrutara el momento; como si la cuidara a ella…a su hijo

Bulma abrió los ojos de inmediato, estaba concentrado, alcanzó a acariciarlo, le recordaba a esa expresión que adquiría al entrenar y dejar toda su atención en una sola cosa. Comenzaron a gemir al unisono, aumentando la temperatura, el roce, el contacto en ambos cuerpos, él la comenzaba a llevar al límite, no podría contenerse más

-¡Vegeta!- y él se dejo caer sobre ella, tan solo dando un último empujón, su respiración era rauda, mientras él se separaba de ella, le tomó unos cuantos segundos darse cuenta de que él estaba a punto de marcharse; pero no pensaba permitírselo –Espera- La miró de reojo

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Es tan malo quedarse conmigo unos minutos? ¿A dónde quieres huir?

-Yo no estoy huyendo- gruño mientras se sentaba a su lado, buscó su ropa interior comenzaba a pensar que debería tomar nuevamente un baño, cuando aquella cara casi inexpresiva cambio de inmediato- huele a sangre- Bulma palideció de inmediato ¿Acaso por su capricho expuso la vida de su hijo? no tenía ningún dolor…no, ninguno que notara; hasta ese momento; repentinamente Vegeta tomo la mano de Bulma y comenzó a olisquear sus uñas

-¿Qué haces?- la soltó de inmediato- ¿Qué sucede?

-Es mi sangre- la peliverde de inmediato examinó sus manos era cierto, bajo las uñas ahí estaba la sangre aun fresca, busco los rasguños en la espalda del saiyajin y si, ahí se encontraban las marcas lineales rojizas que hizo en algún momento sin tan siquiera darse cuenta

-Discúlpame…yo, no sabía que…

-Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta- interrumpió el saiyajin mientras se levantaba- deberías ir a descansar- estaba preocupado y era evidente por mucho que lo quisiera ocultar

-No volveré a exponernos así Vegeta, se que tienes sangre en las venas y me aproveche de eso; pero te necesitaba, siento que nos hemos apartado mucho desde el embarazo y yo…-se detuvo porque no supo que decir, lo necesitaba eso era obvio ¿pero había algo más? existía algo más fuerte que la necesidad. No era solamente la ansiedad de ser poseída por aquel guerrero, de saberse suya y al mismo tiempo que él era suyo, quizá existía algo más profundo que ninguno de los dos podía dilucidar en aquel momento, incluso ella se mostraba reacia a dejar que aquel sentimiento avanzara, a pesar de ese bebé en camino que se entusiasmaba con su padre al tenerlo cerca- Se está moviendo otra vez, se habrá despertado- Vegeta la miro seriamente

-Te rebasa por completo, eres como una esfera conteniéndolo…me es difícil ignorarlo- declaró sin reservas

-¿Quieres ignorarlo? Sé que él te adora… ¿No piensas entrenarlo?-el príncipe rio por lo bajo

-¿No querrás que lo entrene ahora? Ni siquiera ha nacido- Bulma se sonrojó, se sintió tonta ante tal pregunta, quizá la connotación no era la adecuada, estaba de acuerdo; pero no tenía porque hacerla sentir estúpida, quizá el embarazo la hacía más sensible

-Un día deberás entrenarlo…es tu hijo después de todo, un príncipe saiyajin

-Basta ya, Bulma- Vegeta la miro de soslayo y se concentró nuevamente en el vientre de la terrícola- No se deja de mover- la mujer tomó de inmediato la mano del príncipe y posó en su vientre

-tal vez no haya nacido; pero es bastante obvio que sabe cuando estas cerca, no lo hace ni siquiera con mis padres

-Tengo que entrenar- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo a cambio, el príncipe se levantó y se fue, la mujer le miro irse sin decir absolutamente nada, el pequeño calmó aquellas patadas volviéndose cada vez más esporádicas

-¿Cómo sabes que es tu padre?... ¿o por qué te mueves tanto cuando estas junto a él?...No sé a qué mundo llegaras, se con certeza que te amo, te prometo que jamás volveré a hacer algo tan estúpido como para ponerte en peligro; pero es que tu padre…no puedo resistirme a tu padre

Se levantó de inmediato y tomó una tibia ducha. Su cuerpo reaccionó bien, no había dolor, no había sangrado

-Quizá lo ame y es la simple razón por la cual no puedo resistirme a él- se dijo mientras pasaba la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo- te volviste a dormir, principito…Comenzara a darme celos cuando sigas despertándote solo cuando él está cerca

-¿Ya estás segura que es varón?- pregunto el saiyajin mientras entraba por la puerta, había olvidado sus guantes

-No, es sorpresa…pero tengo un fuerte presentimiento de que es niño, no necesito nada más- se encogió de hombros tomó sus guantes blancos y salió de ahí sin querer saber nada de ninguno de ellos, se encerró en la cámara de gravedad por horas.

Bulma comenzó sus labores diarias ayudando a su padre en el laboratorio, olvidando aquel sentimiento que ni siquiera quería recordar.

"Mi pequeño príncipe" Tomó entre sus manos un oso de felpa café, uno que sustituyó a un delfín de peluche. En ese momento se encontraba feliz, entrenando con su padre como quizá siempre lo deseo aun cuando ni siquiera había nacido; su sangre reclamaba ser entrenado por la persona adecuada y la persona adecuada era sin duda su padre, ningún otro.

-Debo preparar su fiesta de cumpleaños- había reservado ese día para su hijo, le dedicaría la mejor fiesta que tuviera memoria

¿Cómo olvidar cuando nació? Estaban en su habitación, hacía tiempo que Bulma y él no hacían el amor; los encuentros se habían reducido poco después del incidente en que su bebé casi moría aun antes de ver el mundo. Ese día por alguna razón vegeta no quería entrenar, entró a la habitación de Bulma en donde ella simplemente estaba empacando una pequeña maleta; él tan solo se recostó en la cama; sin embargo no pudo evitar notar que la mujer se detenía de cuando en cuando y llevaba las manos a su vientre

-¿Qué sucede?

-El bebé está a punto de nacer- no supo que decir o que pensar simplemente se levantó de la cama aturdido.

-¿Puedes avisar a mis padres?- preguntó ella mientras empacaba una pequeña ropa blanca y un gorro del mismo color- En lo que terminó de empacar- no estaba cómodo, preguntó cómo podía comunicarse con ellos sin verlos directamente

-Oh- la peliverde se detuvo- hay una extensión a la habitación de mi madre, puedes hablar ahí, es 445, dile que él bebé ya está en camino, ella entenderá…- Vegeta levantó el auricular suspiro ampliamente y sin tan siquiera escuchar quien estaba del otro lado simplemente dijo

-Bulma los llama, el Bebé esta por nacer- no pasaron ni unos instantes cuando ambos padres entraron a la habitación, exaltados ante la admiración de Vegeta quien trataba de estar lo más estoico posible; aquello terminaría ese mismo día.


	3. El Principito

Capítulo 3- El principito

Su hijo, a quien Bulma llamara en sus primeros meses de vida el principito, ni siquiera tenía que existir; ella tampoco lo esperaba ¿cómo olvidar aquel día en que la escuchó claramente hablar con la sabandija que tenía por novio? "Quiero un bebé" y después de esas risas cómplices seguían aquellos gemidos y la consternación, esa maldita consternación que lo invadía y después…la rabia, aquella que corrompía su ser.

Hacía tanto que no gozaba de una mujer y esa…en especial ella…pero no tenía porque rebajarse con una terrícola vulgar, después de todo él era un guerrero experimentando, ni más ni menos que el príncipe de los saiyajin; de ninguna forma tenía que rebajarse a esa mujer.

Ella, que lo curaba después de esos entrenamientos arduos, cuando alguno que otro robot le explotaba; ella estaba ahí comenzando a curarlo. Después el beso, ese que era inesperado, esa experiencia que nunca había vivido tan intensamente y lo dejaba con ganas de más, necesitaba de más, al sentir su aliento cálido mezclarse con el suyo, con sus labios derretirse en los suyos; no podía dejar que la mujer se escapara no sin antes satisfacer ese deseo que comenzaba a consumirlo; ella no puso resistencia alguna cuando las manos del príncipes comenzaban a retirar su ropa y acariciar su piel que parecía terciopelo, su aroma lo extasiaba más, lo hacía desear aún más, sus ansias de poseerla se incrementaban y las de ella también, no podía esconderlas por mucho que quisiera, las caricias se hicieron intensas y los besos aún más apasionados, Bulma lo enloquecía, en ese momento olvido todos los prejuicios en contra de los humanos, era una hembra después de todo; eso, una mujer, un objeto para satisfacerlo, además con cada movimiento se la quitaba a ese perfecto imbécil, con cada caricia borraría las suyas, su aliento, retiraría cada recuerdo de ese insecto, ella sería exclusivamente para él, pronto cruzaría esa barrera, tenía que valer la pena…"espera" oídos sordos, continuaba acariciando cada centímetro de esa mujer, este era su momento "No podemos, Vegeta, detente" y se detuvo, con la mirada sería, la boca entreabierta "No podemos…¿Qué nos detiene?" Prisionera de él, con solo la pared conteniendo su espalda "…Yamcha" dijo en un susurró cuando sintió la respiración del saiyajin hacerse más rauda; no esa sabandija no iba a arruinarle el momento, no iba a desperdiciar tiempo en palabrería, esperaba esto, lo necesitaba…la ansiaba más que nada, era una mujer y a fin de cuentas eso bastaba. "Tú…eres un… asesino" y a él no le importo

Los besos se hicieron apasionados, ella los incitaba, parecía un mentira que ella tiempo atrás estuviera abogando por ese perdedor. El pasado quedo atrás, no interesaba si él propicio la muerte de sus amigos, que sus esbirros asesinaron sin miramientos. En el calor de su lecho nada de eso interesaba; ella se le entregó, cuando él "Detente" se volvió casi un incentivo, que él se propuso eliminar y logró dejando esa palabra y siendo reemplazada por su nombre "Vegeta", salía de esos labios carmín, en ese tono lujurioso que lo hacía perder la razón, era difícil conservarse en sus cabales en una situación como esa; no se detuvo consiguiendo lograr su objetivo, cuando sus manos lograron recorrer aquellos senos a los que no dejaba de acariciar, se volvieron su adicción, se fundió en ella, fueron uno, nunca antes se había acoplado tan bien a una mujer, jamás tuvo esa sensación de sentirse completo, era demasiado perfecto, esa mujer era increíble, sentía conocerla desde siempre, fue una sensación extraña, adictiva; no dudo en volver a poseerla lo que fuera necesario, el cuerpo de Bulma estrechándose contra el suyo, era simplemente una sensación única. Finalmente cayeron rendidos, sudorosos, ella se durmió profundamente; él no pudo hacerlo; se levantó de ahí.

Aquello se repitió, cada noche, casi siempre después de los entrenamientos y en ocasiones antes de los mismos, a veces era ella la que apagaba la gravedad y entraba sorpresivamente a la cámara de entrenamiento arrojándose a sus brazos, bajo las quejas de un saiyajin cuyo entrenamiento fue interrumpido "¿Qué no puedes esperar?" "Me hiciste adicta a ti, esto es culpa tuya", consiguió su meta, Bulma, paulatinamente se olvidó de Yamcha, el príncipe iba a su habitación, era su relajación después de entrenar, era ese momento dichoso donde no importaba nada más que ellos, se decidió por hacerla olvidar a ese perdedor, solo su nombre saldría de sus labios, él sería su amo y señor, ningún otro la haría estremecerse como él lo lograba, ningún otro podría tenerla entre sus brazos, sentir su existencia depender de él, nadie podría tocarla nunca más…era suya.

"Lo abandonare" Le dijo mientras lo acariciaba acurrucándose en su pecho "Volverá pronto y le diré la verdad"

En una mañana de abril, de una forma inesperada, Yamcha regresó a la corporación, el príncipe sintió su ki; él y Bulma dormían juntos, sonrió pensando en la espléndida escena que sería si tan solo esa sabandija abriera la puerta y se encontrara aquella escena; su mente maquiavélica comenzó a maquinar todo tipo de escenarios, el más viable sería despertarla y poseerla como nunca, hacerla gritar y desmayarse. Ella se despertó repentinamente y al verla a los ojos, decidió no hacerla participe de algo que incluso el mismo consideraba como ruin, más que humillarlo a él, la humillada sería ella. "Esta aquí…esa escoria", la peliazul besó al saiyajin de la manera más apasionada "Ire a hablar con él" paso menos de 30 minutos, cuando Bulma regresó a la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de ocultarlas de su amante "¿Qué te sucede?" "Cuando le dije de ti…de nosotros, me reprochó que tú llegaste a la tierra para destruirnos…y que ahora me acuesto contigo" él no dijo nada, se sentó en la cama ocultando su desnudes con las sabanas "No te vayas, Vegeta, te necesito ahora" comenzó a besarlo en el cuello mientras él intentaba controlar su respiración que sin duda delataba su excitación ¿cómo era posible que se enfrentara a tantos guerreros saliendo victorioso y esta mujer lo desarmaba en segundos?

Entonces entendió que era suya, nadie se lo impediría podría satisfacer su deseo cuanto quisiera.

Su hijo fue concebido una noche de luna llena, o por lo menos la luna llena debía estar ahí, Bulma solía decirlo, esa noche en particular ambos estaban agotados, él por su arduo entrenamiento, ella por su trabajo en la corporación. Tan solo fue a la habitación de la mujer quería tener sexo con ella, pero antes debía descansar, cayó rendido junto a ella.

Un movimiento lo despertó, ella no estaba ahí, de reojo la vio en el balcón no pudo evitar seguirla; de saber las consecuencias, en un principio, jamás se hubiese levantado.

A la mañana siguiente ella le reclamó su falta de cuidado mostrándole algunos moretones en sus senos, productos de la pasión desmedida aunque lo único que causó fue que el saiyajin la llevara de nuevo a la cama ante las protestas de la terrícola; pero al final no puso resistencia alguna. Cuatro semanas después supo de la consecuencia de aquella noche.

Ella quería ese pequeño crio invasor, era suyo…él bebé que ella alguna vez deseó era suyo y por esa misma razón Bulma lo amaba, era sin duda la unión interesante entre una mujer audaz, en ocasiones impulsiva, inteligente y amante de la vida con un saiyajin sombrio, resentido, uraño y orgulloso. Sin duda no fue planeado, pero eso no hacía que lo amara menos e incluso lo defendiera de su padre, él simplemente era testigo de como todo aquello que conocía simplemente se derrumbaba, la existencia de ese ser abría un mundo diferente que él no sabía si quería formar parte.

Tiempo atrás ella misma lo dijo, ansiaba tener un hijo, si, pensó en abortar a aquel pequeño "¿Por qué no lo hiciste?" preguntó en un susurro sin siquiera mirarla, en la cama con ella encima de su cuerpo con la respiración agitada." Quizá, sea mi momento de ser madre…que combinación ¿No crees? La mujer más bella e inteligente del planeta con el príncipe saiyajin" y él no pudo evitar dejar salir un sonrisa soberbia y victoriosa, esa combinación tenía que ser buena, si sucedió ¿Qué demonios? Era su hijo y eso era todo; serviría para demostrarle a esa sabandija la próxima vez que se le ocurriera visitar la corporación, si es que se le ocurría; esa mujer era de su propiedad.

Era una mañana templada, Bulma ya estaba en un estado de embarazo muy avanzado, entró a la habitación y ella empacaba una maleta, el ki del pequeño ser se incrementaba y descendía rápidamente, su mujer le dijo que pronto tendría al bebé, a pesar de todo ella estaba calmada, un estado que raramente se veía en ella; pero en él ocurría todo lo contrario, aunque afuera estaba impávido por dentro todo él estaba en shock, ese pequeño ser, esa imposibilidad; ese bebé que Bulma alguna vez deseo con otro hombre, que si las circunstancia fueran otras sería completamente humano y no un hibrido, aquel ser, su hijo, vería el mundo.

Decidió entrenar para concentrarse en lo que verdad era importante, la batalla contra los androides y la pelea contra Kakarotto.

A pesar de su enclaustramiento, Vegeta no podía evitar fijar su atención en aquel ki que era detenido en una esfera delgada y opacaba por completo; supo que nació cuando por fin sintió claramente cómo se separaba de aquella delgada esfera y se hacía independiente. Restaba verlo, por su ki parecía un digno heredero, así que seguramente sería parecido a él. Continuo entrenando sin descanso tratando de olvidar aquellos pensamientos y dejando de lado aquel nudo en el estómago.

Al día siguiente, Bulma y sus padres estaban de vuelta, junto con ellos, el dueño de ese gran ki que opacaba al de su madre aun desde su vientre; ese ser que Bulma aseguraba comenzaba a moverse más cuando estaba cerca, "el principito" como ella lo llamaba ahora estaba en casa.

Por la noche, cuando él normalmente entraba a su habitación para hacerla suya, entró para conocer aquella cosa que era lo único verdaderamente suyo en todo el universo, la unión a la humanidad, no… la unión a Bulma, la prueba intangible de que ambos compartieron un lecho, que fueron uno, él reflejaba esa debilidad también reflejaba que su dinastía podía seguir existindiendo por la eternidad, la vida se abría paso, la realeza saiyajin seguiría existiendo con su primogénito.

-Vegeta- lo llamó con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro y sus ojos que no dejaban de brillar- ven a conocer a tu hijo- dudó por un instante. Se acercó a ella para observar con detenimiento aquel ser pequeño en su regazo, frágil, de cabellos lilas, con los ojos cerrados, de inmediato comenzó a mover sus pies, abrió los ojos dejando ver su color azul, su pequeña mano trataba de alcanzar al saiyajin quien perplejo observa aquella escena -¿Qué sucede principito? ¿Lo reconoces? Es el gruñón de tu padre

-Es igual a ti, no tengo duda de eso- contestó taciturno mientras el pequeño estiraba sus manos tratando de alcanza aquel rostro que se apartó de él. Bulma lo abrazó con fuerza mientras miraba detenidamente al príncipe de los saiyajin

-¿Igual a mí? quizá por el cabello; pero vamos…mira igual que tú

-Tiene el color de tus ojos- gruñó el príncipe

-Sí, no lo niego; pero tiene hasta tus gestos- el pequeño al encontrase cerca del seno de su madre comenzó a buscar su alimento ante la sorpresa de su padre que jamás vio una escena parecía

-¿Qué demonios hace?- peguntó escandalizado mientras observaba como el seno de su mujer era buscado frenéticamente por el crio

-Tiene hambre- contestó Bulma mientras se sentaba en la cama y le daba al pequeño de su seno para alimentarlo- es cierto- dijo mientras observaba al pequeño amamantarse desesperadamente –tiene tu apetito…Vegeta quita esa mirada, es normal entre los humanos, además mis senos son para alimentar a tu hijo no solo para tu diversión

Aquel se sonrojo "Es sin duda una vulgar"


	4. Esperanza

Capitulo 5 – Una esperanza

Jamás en su vida imaginó ser padre de un terrícola, nunca pensó observar la dinámica de aquella familia, los padres de Bulma estaban entusiasmados por el nieto.

Una tarde lluviosa cuando Bulma aún tenía tres meses de embarazo y ella lo convenció de quedarse en cama le dijo de sus planes. Su hijo era un tema de los dos, nadie más sabia y para Vegeta eso estaba bien, era lo mejor y lo que deseaba, suficiente con que el crio existiera para que además todos supieran de él.

Descasaban después de comer, en el sofá estaban los dos ella sobre el regazo del guerrero quien miraba a la nada, sin pensar en algo en particular

-Mañana les diré a mis padres, cuando regresen de su viaje

-¿Tienes que hacerlo?- interrogó con seriedad esperando que la mujer cambiara de opinión

-Sí, Vegeta- acarició su rostro a sabiendas de lo que él pensaba, conservar el secreto, esto era algo de ambos, suyo, no quería compartirlo con nadie, entendía al saiyajin- pronto mi vientre comenzara a crecer y no podre ocultarlo, además cuando nazca no les diré que la cigüeña lo trajo ¿ o si?- el hombre mascullo mientras la peliverde acariciaba a su amado

-Ahora parece que somos los únicos en el mundo

-No- contestó en un susurro- Ya puedo sentir su ki, ya sobre sale al tuyo- Bulma encaró al hombre y le sorprendió con un apasionado beso al que él respondió de la misma manera, sintiéndose unido a ese mujer que lo hechizo, la cual por más que se convenciera que era una distracción, que solo era sexo, no podía negar que definitivamente algo más se desarrollaba entre ellos.

-Es tan tierno que puedas sentir a nuestro bebé

-Bah- y dejo salir un gruñido por lo bajo- Es como sentir cualquier otro ser, no puede evitarse, además es mi hijo…su ki es sobresaliente

Al día siguiente, entreno en su cámara de gravedad, necesitaba aprender a dominar el estado de saiyajin, al final de la tarde estaba exhausto, su entrenamiento era arduo, pero valía la pena; derrotaría a los androides, a Kakarotto y a todo aquel que lo hubiese humillado, después no existía un plan, pero era lo de menos. Llegó a la habitación, Bulma se encontraba recostada en la cama, desde sus ojos era esplendida como si una luz emanara de ella, el deseo comenzó a emerger, no podía resistirse ante esa mujer, esa bruja de cuyo encanto no podía escapar.

Se acercó a ella, siendo perseguida por esa mirada gentil. La recostó y comenzó a besarla sin tregua entregándose a su deseo, ella se dejó llevar, en esa ocasión lo dejo hacer lo que quisiera, en esa ocasión le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera, al terminar él se dejó caer sobre aquel frágil cuerpo, se retiró de inmediato recordando su estado. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho

-Le dije a mis padres- irrumpió en sus pensamientos, no sabía que contestar a aquello

-¿y qué?- preguntó con desdén

-Están muy ilusionados, quieren a su nieto. Mi madre quería salir a comprar ropa y una cuna…hace tiempo que me decían muy indirectamente que quieren que tenga un hijo

-No entiendo porque tanto alboroto, es solo un crio

-No es "solo un crio", Vegeta…Es su primer nieto, es una esperanza, es como volver a empezar para ellos…mi mamá enseguida dijo que tú eres el padre- aquello sorprendió al saiyajin ¿Cómo aquella ridícula mujer supo de la relación con su hija?- Aunque no lo creas Vegeta, mi madre suele ser intuitiva…quizá no ayudo los ruidos que hacemos por las noches- Aquel frunció el ceño como solía hacerlo cuando algo ciertamente lo incomodaba

El tiempo pasaba, El vientre de Bulma crecía con celeridad, era extraño observarla de esa manera. También era extraño lo eufóricos que los padres de la mujer se encontraban, faltaba un mes para que naciera y ya tenían todo listo. Un día se encontró a la madre de Bulma en la cocina

-Oh joven Vegeta, que gusto verle, he preparado un desayuno ideal para los futuros padres- tenía aquella sonrisa que para los ojos de Vegeta no era menos que idiota, el comentario no le cayó en absoluto en gracia ni siquiera considero contestarle, tan solo se sentó a la mesa esperando la comida. La mujer canturreaba y caminaba de un lado a otro preparando la comida, Vegeta comenzó a quitársele el enojo cuando sintió el fascinante aroma del tocino friéndose, a pesar de todo aquella vieja loca cocinaba muy bien, en poco tiempo tenía el desayuno frente a él que no dudo en comenzar a devorar, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la rubia se sentó frente a él, le miraba fijamente. El príncipe se detuvo a mirarla también, lo hacía con coraje porque detestaba aquella situación

-¿Qué me ve?

-Oh, disculpa joven Vegeta, trataba de imaginar cómo será mi nieto, la espera se me hace larga…estoy segura que los dos procrearon un niño apuesto o una pequeñita muy hermosa. Es una lástima que Bulma no quiera saber el sexo del bebé, sería más fácil para comprarle su ropa- Vegeta reanudo su desayuno sin prestarle mayor atención, la mujer se levantó a preparar el desayuno de su hija, lucía despreocupada, incluso con un aspecto bobo, algo que no terminaba de agradar al saiyajin

-¿Por qué le interesa tanto?

-¿Qué cosa querido?

-El niño ¿Por qué le interesa tanto?

-Oh, bueno joven Vegeta, hace mucho tiempo que le pedía a Bulma que nos diera un nieto; pero ella siempre decía que tenía mucho por vivir y no quería ser madre tan pronto, cuando rompió con Yamcha pensé que tardaría un poco para volver a tener esperanza, su carácter es difícil, yo y su padre lo sabemos bien; pero afortunadamente se encontraron y pues ha dado resultados…a mi esposo y a mí nos da mucha ilusión volver a tener un bebé en nuestros brazos, nuestra hija ha crecido y tendrá su propia familia…¿y usted?

-¿ yo que?- preguntó con hastió

-¿Acaso no le interesa?

-Me es indiferente- contestó sin más mientras se levantaba de ahí- tan solo quería saber porque tanta atención a la llegada de un niño

-Joven Vegeta, no siempre se tiene un nieto…o un hijo- En ese instante Bulma se asomaba a la cocina, al igual que el saiyajin bajo guiada por el olor- Bulma, buenos días a los dos…justo termina tu desayuno, te prepare lo necesario para ustedes

-Mamá, cualquiera pensaría que tratas de engordarme- contestó consternada mientras se sentaba a la mesa, e ese instante el príncipe sintió el sutil incremento de aquel ki- vaya se ha comenzado a mover

-Tendrá hambre, vamos mi amor aquí está el desayuno, si te alimentas bien tendrás un niño sano

-No dudo que lo será…- Contesto Bulma con una gran sonrisa

Sus abuelos se desvivían por el niño, para conocer a su hijo tuvo que esperar hasta que ellos se fueran de la habitación de Bulma, los escuchaba ocasionalmente hablando del niño, de sus ojos azules del parecido que tenía con Bulma y con ellos,

-Tiene la mirada de su padre, sin duda- dijo el abuelo Brief- estoy muy feliz con mi nieto…definitivamente hace mucho que faltaba en casa este tipo de alegría, aprende muy rápido y es muy fuerte

-Bueno, querido, su padre es muy fuerte también

Sin duda Trunks era un niño muy fuerte, eso lo comprobó desde que apenas se encontraba en el vientre de su madre, lo sabía ahora cuando lo tenía frente a sí tratando de aumentar su ki, en pleno entrenamiento con su padre

-Papá- interrumpió el pequeño dejándose caer sobre el suelo- estoy cansado- recibió la mirada atenta de su padre, tratando, más que nada, de dilucidar qué hacer con él. En su mundo la contestación a aquello hubiese sido tan simple como decir "Eso no importa, sigue entrenando"; pero ya no encontraba en esos tiempos ni en las mismas circunstancias. El pequeño comenzaba a cerrar los ojos en contra de su voluntad- No quiero dormir, papá

-De nada me sirves cansado- contestó tranquilamente- ve a tu habitación, mañana continuaremos- No hubo respuesta, Trunks se había dormido sobre el suelo de la cámara de gravedad, Vegeta descendió la gravedad a 1, se sentó al lado de su hijo, dormía plácidamente. Tres años, el inicio de una vida, era el responsable de su entrenamiento y también de su educación…casi lo perdía, casi.

El niño era suyo, de su propiedad, su heredero y Bulma… ¿Qué era ella? La mujer que no se comportaba como una sumisa y que también estuvo a punto de quitarle a su hijo.

Tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos, Trunks se acurrucó en el regazo de su padre

-Te amo, papá- dijo el niño somnoliento mientras cerraba los ojos. Vegeta se detuvo en ese momento, era la segunda persona en todo el universo que le decía tales palabras. No dudada de su certeza, su hijo era inocente, era incapaz de decirle esas palabras con tal de sacar algún provecho. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo se encontró con Bulma, ambos se estuvieron frente a frente, ella se acercó a él, la tensión flotaba entre los dos, entre su hijo quien se encontraba profundamente dormido, escuchando atentamente el corazón de su padre, lento y rítmico, aquel que nunca en la vida había escuchado.

-Está dormido, lo llevare a su habitación- y extendió los brazos, pero el príncipe la miro retante -¿Qué pasa?

-Lo llevare yo- Bulma le miro extrañada, jamás había mostrado tal interés en su hijo, al menos no que ella recordara. El hombre reanudo su paso mientras Bulma le seguía atentamente.

Dejo a su pequeño en su cama; Trunks se acomodó de inmediato mientras el príncipe se daba la media vuelta tan solo por encontrarse con la madre su hijo. Sus miradas se encontraron hacía tiempo que no se dejaban llevar por sus arrebatos.

-Le celebrare su cumpleaños, espero que estés ahí, eso lo hará muy feliz

-No tengo porque- contesto fríamente

-Tienes razón- contestó Bulma tratando de contener su rabia- ese no es tu estilo; pero estoy segura que otro hombre daría lo que fuera por estar con mi bebé y mi bebé …

-Basta- le susurró al oído, no quería alzar la voz y despertar a su hijo- este niño es mío, mío…no permitiré que un miserable humano lo crie, su estirpe es de la realeza saiyajin- el corazón de Bulma latía a punto de estallarle, sentir su aliento en su oído y su cuello la excitaba sobremanera, no podía creer lo que este hombre le causaba, no habían estado tan cerca desde que regreso con Trunks de la isla

-Entonces, si tanto te interesa tu hijo, al menos debes de estar junto a él en una fecha tan importante, significas mucho para él…desde antes de que naciera y eso lo sabes bien- Bulma sentía que no podía contenerse más, beso al saiyajn de una manera tímida, con deseo, después ansiosa, segura de que él la rechazaría; pero no fue así, no fue de esa manera en lo absoluto; repentinamente el saiyajin rompió el beso y simplemente se fue de ahí dejando entre los labios de aquella humana una nueva esperanza de que, quizá, volverían a estar juntos tal cual que antes.


	5. Amor a Primera Vista

Capítulo 5- Amor a primera vista

Se quedó de pie, aun con el ardor en la boca, sentía sus labios palpitar, toda ella ansiaba más de aquel príncipe; pero también tenía un orgullo y este le impedía rogarle.

Decidió centrarse en su pequeño, aquel niño de cabellos lilas que dormía profundamente, Bulma se sentó a su lado, sonrió tan siquiera darse cuenta; era sin duda lo mejor que había realizado jamás, era la perfecta unión entre un príncipe saiyajin y la humana más inteligente del mundo.

-Te amo- y le besó en la frente

-Yo también mami- contestó el pequeño aun adormilado, dio un suspiro y volvió a dormir.

Tenía tres años, ya no era más su bebé, día a día se volvía más y más independiente. Bulma tomó la pequeña mano de su niño y le dio un beso. Mirarlo involucraba recordar lo turbulento de su vida justo antes de que él existiera, era inevitable recordar.

.

.

.

_Quiero un bebé, un hijo con el hombre que amó, con Yamcha, este hombre con el que estado gran parte de mi vida. He tomado la decisión, ya no me cuidare más; es algo que quiero darle a él y a mí. La idea surgió un tiempo después de que Gokú me deseo un hijo sano y escuchar la voz de Yamcha con ilusión de que al fin formaremos una familia._

_Está bien, ya lo he decidido, seremos padres, vale la pena compartir algo tan importante como un hijo "Quiero un bebé" le digo y él está feliz, dispuesto sin duda, se dedica a hablar del futuro, de un hijo que aún no existe; pero eso no impide que se haga ilusiones. _

_Lo intentamos muchas veces, ya no tomó más anticonceptivos y pareciera que es inútil, ese niño tan deseado simplemente no llega; eso atribula a Yamcha…a mí no, le insisto en que no se preocupe, que seguiremos intentando, a pesar de que, por lo general, este fracaso me hubiese irritado sobre manera, ahora no; muy dentro es un alivio, si sucede será muy bueno y si no pues no importa en lo absoluto._

_De tanto en tanto no puedo evitar observar a mi invitado, ese saiyajin gruñón, terco, solitario…solo, tan solo. Con esa mirada profunda que pareciera romper cualquier barrera, aquella que muestra dureza por algún sufrimiento que aun cala en su alma, esa inexpresión de un hombre que en realidad tiene muchos sentimientos en él, Vegeta, un enigma, un príncipe sin reinado; pero no por eso ha dejado su orgullo de lado, aquí esta, aun peleando, existe algún tipo de poesía en esto._

_Yamcha me anuncia que se ira lejos a entrenar, tiene un propósito, quiere ser fuerte, el humano más fuerte del mundo para proteger el mundo en donde su hijo llegara. Parte una mañana y me dice adiós con felicidad, al igual que Puar. Me quedo en casa asistiendo a mi invitado, últimamente sale muy herido de sus entrenamientos y le ayudo con sus lesiones._

_Yamcha, lo siento; pero esto es más fuerte que yo. Siempre digo que no volverá a pasar, que no es amor y si no hay amor entonces el engaño no existe; pero me estoy engañando a mí misma y a ti. No puedo resistir a esta tentación, a este hombre que me hace el amor de una manera tan salvaje, casi animal, como si mi cuerpo fuera a deshacerse en el suyo, me toma y es mi dueño, no puedo evitarlo más. Siento su piel como si algo eléctrico me recorriera; esta sensación intensa que jamás he experimentado. Nos usamos, experimentamos entre nosotros, me siento como si fuera la primera vez. Hemos llegado a un pacto en el cual lo espero cada noche en mi habitación; él acude casi todas noches, me he acostumbrado a su cuerpo, a su esencia. Tu imagen no existe cuando me encuentro con él, me hace olvidarte, solo importa él. _

_He iniciado mis anticonceptivos de nuevo, no quiero un hijo de este hombre, no nos significamos nada, somos dos criaturas teniendo sexo como si fuéramos los únicos en un mundo donde ya nada importa. Hay deseo; pero no amor, un hijo no debe llegar en esas circunstancias. _

_Es tarde ya, Yamcha, mientras más lejos estas comprendo que estamos apartados; no mereces que te haga esto; no mereces el engaño, vales más que esta situación. Somos solo la sombra de lo que alguna vez fuimos, la costumbre nos gobernaba, no el amor; ya ni siquiera existía el deseo, al menos no de mi parte. Me siento atraída por este saiyajin, me enloquece, me llena de él, me vuelvo loca de deseo y después me complace como si me conociera desde siempre, sabe cómo complacerme y yo se enloquecerlo, aunque no lo guste admitirlo._

_Te digo la verdad, estas iracundo, me reprochas tantas cosas y te vas, adiós Yamcha, ahora más que nunca espero no verte, estoy demasiado molesta, no esperaba que me felicitaras porque mis acciones no son para enorgullecerse; pero tampoco quería que me ofendieras._

_Lo único que lograste fue que corriera a sus brazos, que le pidiera quedarse en la cama, que él comenzara a besarme, a bajar a mis senos y mordisquear mis pezones, lamiendo de una manera tierna, como si entendiera que lo que necesito en este momento no es solo sexo, si no sentirme deseada, amada. Me acaricia, recorre mi abdomen con sus labios, la electricidad me recorre, siento como si mi estomago se llenara de nudos, un latido que me invade –Vegeta- solo nosotros importamos, no hay nada más en el mundo, no importa nada –lléname de tí, no me dejes así- sus ojos brillan, se forma una sonrisa ladina y tan solo introduce dos dedos y empieza a jugar, ya no puedo más, me muerdo el labio inferior sintiendo como si fuera a sangrar, el orgasmos se acerca; pero no lo quiero así, porque no se siente ni la mitad de bien que cuando él esta completamente dentro –Hazlo- y por fin lo hace, mi mente se nubla, siento que en cualquier momento me desvaneceré, el placer es demasiado, emito un grito agudo, y siento su respiración agitada sobre mi espalda, puedo sentir su peso sobre mí y no puedo evitar mover mis caderas, la unión es perfecta, su mano se posa en mi seno derecho, lo aprieta mientras comienza moverse más y más rápido, le confieso que no aguantare más, y él me dice con el habla entrecortada que aún no "espera…espera" y siento su liberación dentro de mí, caemos rendidos y ya no te recuerdo Yamcha; solo existe este príncipe que es todo mío y de nadie más._

_Una mañana hermosa, el cielo despejado y el clima templado. Estoy sentada en la cama acariciando el cabello a este hombre lleno de vendajes que yo misma he puesto. Él tan solo se me mira, por primera vez no hace nada para que lo deje de tocar, esta relajado y parece disfrutar el momento ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos así? ¿Un minuto, quizá 10? Talvez toda una vida. Este saiyajin me desarma, Vegeta me miras con tus ojos llenos de interrogantes, como si te preguntaras si soy real, si esto es verdad ¿Qué hiciste para lograr esto? Es un momento para los dos, intimidad simplemente, un momento importante para mí, hace un par de días descubrí que estoy embarazada ¿cómo demonios sucedió? ¿A caso no hay seguridad en los malditos métodos anti conceptivos? Nunca lo hemos hablado, pero estoy segura que no quiere un hijo porque eso lo haría igual a Gokú y eso sería un golpe a su orgullo, nada tan importante como el orgullo para ese saiyajin terco. Estoy en el debate interno para abortar o no, si lo hago es posible que Vegeta nunca se entere de este niño; seguiremos nuestras vidas. Es egoísta, quizá, pero no quiero traer a un niño a este mundo donde no es amado, donde sus padres no se aman, además ¿estar ligada a este saiyajin? Llevar en mi vientre a un ser que puede destruir a mi planeta; pero ¿Cómo hacerle daño a un ser indefenso? Ni siquiera está consciente de estar vivo o del poder que puede llegar a tener._

_Te observo, Vegeta, tu mirada traviesa, dudosa, ahora también me acaricias el rostro y entonces lo sé, quiero a este hijo, quiero a tu hijo Vegeta, quiero darte la oportunidad de ser padre, quiero una parte de ti para mí, estar unida a ti para siempre, quiero un bebé con tu mirada, con esa que estoy viendo ahora. Llegó sin planeación, pero verá la luz y nuestro hijo será perfecto, lo criare para que defienda la tierra, su hogar._

_Mientras crece se mueve más y más, todas las molestias se han ido, tú lo aceptaste a regañadientes. Casi lo pierdo y nunca me sentí tan vacía cuando pensé que así fue, no pude evitar derramar lágrimas al escuchar su corazón latir a toda prisa por el ultrasonido, mi hijo está vivo y sigue creciendo …y yo con él._

_Me miró en el espejo, siete meses y he crecido tanto, mis senos se han vuelto voluminosos, al igual que mi vientre, no puedo dejar de verme en el espejo, sabía que el embarazo me cambiara; pero esto nunca paso por mi mente. Él me mira sentado en la cama, se encuentra desconcertado, estoy segura que piensa lo mismo que yo, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que nos estreguemos el uno al otro y cuando terminamos me duermo a su lado, y unos minutos después mi principito se ha despertado no deja de moverse, patea…ha sentido a su padre y no entiendo porque hace eso ¿Qué bebé puede sentir a su padre aun antes de nacer? Es sin duda inteligente y no esperaba menos, sus padres lo son. Vegeta esta adormilado "Tu hijo no deja de patear" y él clava su mirada en mi vientre, se puede observar sus movimientos, siento nudos a través de mi piel, en mi vientre ¿serán sus manos? Mi pequeño, te consentiré, tomó las manos de tu padre y él se deja guiar ahora puedes sentirlo, te mueves más lento como si estudiaras su presencia y, finalmente, te duermes. Tu padre me mira, desde sus ojos vislumbró un halo de orgullo, no ese orgullo sarcástico y destructor, un orgullo como tal, satisfacción, su hijo, es sin duda, talentoso, un saiyajin._

_Al fin, al fin en mis brazos, el mundo se torna a nosotros. Tienes la mirada de tu padre, eres tan pequeño, es como un sueño que seas mío, siento que despertare en cualquier momento, eres mío y jamás dejare que te hagan daño, te protegeré sobre todas las cosas. Te amo como jamás pensé amar a nadie. No creía en el amor a primera vista hasta que te vi. Ya en casa tus abuelos no dejan de abrazarte, de cantarte, frunces el ceño y me recuerdas tanto a tu padre que no puedo evitar sonreír, como si te incomodara todo aquello y quisieras que acabara; igual a él, mis deseos fueron escuchados, eres toda una extensión de tu padre. Mientras estamos solos y te alimentas de mi seno, caigo en la cuenta de la gran responsabilidad que tengo contigo, debo velar por tu felicidad, otorgarte lo mejor para crecer, has nacido en una vida privilegiada sin duda; pero no es garantía si serás un hombre de bien, debo educarte y conducirte por la vida y de pronto comienzas a moverte inquieto, conozco esos movimientos, dejas de beber y volteas hacia la puerta aun cuando apenas abres los ojos, me abrocho la blusa, veras a tu padre por primera vez._

_Tienes tan solo 8 meses de edad y comienzas a caminar solo; ahora pareciera que nada te detiene, no quieres que nadie te ayude a levantarte cuando te caes, sacaste el tonto orgullo de tu padre. Aun lo buscas, aun te detienes cuando esta cerca; pero él no te presta atención, no desde esa pelea con los androides, perdió todo deseo de luchar, a penas y se levanta a entrenar, trato de acercarme a él; pero ha puesto una barrera entre nosotros; pero tu haras lo increíble. Estoy en uno de los muebles de la casa, leyendo un proyecto de mejora para la corporación, tu padre frente a mi, callado, ensimismado y tú entre nosotros, gateando y balbuceando, te vigiló en todo momento, miro como te sientas y logras levantarte solo, das unos pasos torpes, con sorpresa observó como esos pasos torpes se encaminan hacia tu padre y él te mira de reojo, al fin llegas hasta él y te sientas, te miró con atención. Tienes su orgullo, su terquedad, su empeño te levantas y te apoyas en su rodilla derecha, lo miras y él hace lo mismo; no puedo creer cuando empiezas a trepar por su pierna, mi corazón late a toda prisa, mil cosas pasan por mi mente, desde que te hagas daño o que tu padre lo haga, si es así jamás se lo perdonare. Vegeta tan solo te observa mientras tú haces tú mayor esfuerzo y cuando llegas a la mitad de su pierna, tu padre te ayuda a impulsarte y deja que gatees en su regazo y poses tu rostro sobre tu abdomen; no puedo creerlo. Él te mira con detenimiento, pareciera que te estudiara, por primera vez desde la pelea con Cell no veo sus ojos llenos de tristeza ni pesar. Es más orgullo y curiosidad. _

_-Es increíble_

_-Es mi hijo, no puedo esperar menos- me dice con orgullo, veo una chispa en sus ojos que no miraba desde hace mucho tiempo, quizá él necesitaba de ti tanto como yo. Eres lo único que tienes en el mundo perdió su planeta, su reino, tú eres lo que comprueba que existe, capaz de dar vida y ni cualquier vida, si no un niño no solo sano, si no también hermoso. _

_._

_._

_._

La puerta se desliza y deja a su hijo dormido en su habitación, apenas es media mañana y lo dejara dormir, su fiesta será por la tarde. Su abuela se encuentra al pendiente de los detalles y Bulma se ocuparía de contactar a los invitados.

Caminaba por el pasillo cuando Vegeta la tomo del brazo

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó exaltado con la mirada furica mientras ella le miraba ansiosa

-Te amo- contestó con decisión pero aquella respuesta no menguo la ira del príncipe, con la respiración rauda atrapó a Bulma contra la pared, sus fuertes brazos no permitían escapar; pero ella no quería hacerlo, le haría frente sin importar las consecuencias.


	6. Mamá y Papá

Capítulo 6- Papá y Mamá

Ella no dejaba de teclear de manera estrepitosa y de murmurar, uno a uno, sus pasos; eso lo despertó, pero estaba acostumbrado a los susurros y sus murmullos, mira de un lado a otro tratando de entender que sucedía, comprendió entonces que ella, una vez más, se encontraba trabajando sin cesar. El sonido del teclado y el siseo de su voz eran ya más que conocido para él. Aun no tenía un concepto claro del tiempo; pero entendía que ella llevaba mucho haciendo lo que fuese que hiciese, de pronto una molestia en el estómago le incomodo, y esa sí que la conocía bien, eso era hambre y no otra cosa.

Hizo lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón; generalmente era tranquilo a excepción de cuando comida o alguna otra incomodad atañían, ella lo conocía bien, le llevó nueve meses dentro, lo conocía completamente así como él.

-Ya, ya mi amor, calma…calma, tienes hambre ¿no es así?- Lo tomó en su regazo y él se sintió seguro, aunque ella parecía no prestarle atención por lo que fuese que hiciese, sabía muy bien que ella jamás lo dejaría. Se sentó con él en la silla de piel frente a su monitor, aunque ahora no importaba mucho los planos y cálculos, lo que realmente interesaba era su hijo, le retiró aquel gorrito de murciélago para verlo mejor, dentro de poco tendría que bañarlo también-¿Qué sucede?...espera, ya vas a comer – se desabrochó la blusa y ofreció su seno, él comenzó a alimentarse mientras sentía sus caricias en su rostro y en su escaso cabelló, observó la ternura en sus ojos, que hermosa era, la más bella e inteligente del universo ¿Cómo no amarla desde siempre?

Tenía el vago recuerdo de encontrarse en un lugar cálido y oscuro, en donde la energía de ella lo rodeaba y eso era su mundo, era feliz, también recordaba perfectamente una energía tan fuerte que perturbaba todo alrededor, el dueño debía ser el ser más poderoso del mundo, se emocionaba al sentirlo porque, de alguna forma, sentía que estaba vinculado de alguna manera a esa energía, por eso se movía casi desesperadamente cuando se encontraba cerca, necesitaba sentirlo más, algo de él era atrayente, digno de prestar atención.

También tenía el recuerdo o, quizá un sueño, en donde era arrebatado de ese lugar cálido y oscuro, pero cuando pensaba que estaba cerca de la muerte, sintió su olor, escuchó su voz y sintió la calidez de su piel, de alguna forma supo que estaría bien, mientras estuviera junto a ella no tenía nada que temer y se tranquilizó de inmediato –Hola, soy mamá- su voz sonaba entrecortada y sintió el calor de sus labios en su frente, supo entonces que esta, sin duda, era la mujer que lo albergo durante todo ese tiempo, que ese lugar cálido pertenecía a ella.

-Eres igual de glotón que tu padre- Le mira fijamente, sabe que hablan del dueño de aquella energía poderosa, la más fuerte el universo "Padre" "Papá" un concepto que apenas puede balbucear; pero sabe perfectamente quien es. Lo aparta de su seno separando lentamente su paladar con uno de sus dedos, como lo aprendió en un libro de maternidad, mientras él comienza a protestar-Tranquilo mi amor, tienes que cambiar…si no harás que este asimétrica, tú no quieres que mami este así ¿verdad?- él simplemente la observa mientras le ofrece el otro seno, comienza a concentrarse mirando a su madre – Mamá está trabajando mucho para construir un control remoto y acabar con esos androides- No puede dejar de mirarla y, a su vez, ella no puede dejar de acariciarlo- papá está entrenando para que tu futuro sea mejor- Termina satisfecho, Bulma lo separa de sí para abrocharse la blusa. Mientras Trunks intenta acercarse a ella, intentando sentir el calor del cual fue privado toda esa mañana; su madre se levanta con el pequeño en brazos, él se queda quieto, embelesado mirándola –Te pareces tanto a él, si él llegara….-entonces siente su cuerpo contra el suyo, aprovecha para acomodarse en el hombro de su madre mientras ella lo besa, siente su cuerpo estremecerse, su corazón latir a prisa –Él estará bien, sobrevivirá y estará contigo-Lleva tiempo así, fingiendo frente a otros; pero no frente a él, es el momento en cuando deja salir sus sentimientos, nunca ha llorado; pero esta angustiada, él lo siente perfectamente

-Trunks, mi amor, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… lo mejor que he hecho jamás- él se separa lentamente para observarla mientras ella hace lo mismo-Kami…en verdad te pareces tanto a él…tus gestos, tu mirada…aunque insista que eres igual a mí- lo besó nuevamente en la frente- vamos a bañarte- y ríe porque la hora del baño es sin duda una de sus favoritas

.

.

.

Tiempo, no tiene mucha idea de que es eso. Descansa en su cuna al lado de uno jirafa de felpa que lo mira con una sonrisa amistosa, es su compañero de siestas. Se despierta súbitamente y mira directamente aquella jirafa, trata de alcanzarla para sentirla y llevársela a la boca; pero es interrumpido por su madre quien lo toma en brazos

-Ven con mamá- ya no trata de alcanzar su jirafa se deja abrazar por su madre mientras es conducido hasta la habitación que sus padres comparten

-¿Qué haces?

-Tiene derecho a ver a su padre, también estaba preocupado

-bah…ni siquiera se dio cuenta- Lo mira fijamente, claro que se dio cuenta, por supuesto que si, por esa madre angustiada que lo abraza con más fuerza que antes, esas horas frente a la televisión con su madre de pie y sintiendo ese corazón a cuyo sonido está más que acostumbrado que va rápido, miedo, eso debe ser el miedo, pero sobre todo esa energía que no estaba ahí, papá no estaba, de alguna forma también entendía la angustia por la cual se encontraba mamá, ese miedo, porque, él quería a su papá, sentir su ki cerca, gatear hasta su regazo cuando su madre lo lleva a su cama para que él lo observe extrañado mientras se acurruca en su pecho

-pa..pá- habla por primera vez frente a él, siempre lo hace; pero casi nunca ha coincidido con él, Bulma se recuesta con él, mientras su pequeño de inmediato busca liberarse de su abrazo y escapar hacia su padre

-¿Hace cuánto que habla?- escucha la sorpresa en su voz mientras su madre lo ayuda a llegar a su padre, el pequeño sonríe, sus ojos brillan, al fin logra tocar su antebrazo, es real, es tan cierto como la jirafa que le sonríe al despertar; papá está ahí y esta juntos los tres este es su mundo

-¡Pa!

-Hace casi un mes…es verdad, nunca lo has escuchado…bueno, su primera palabra fue papá…- Se miran, Vegeta escéptico, no puede creerlo, mientras su heredero se aferra a su antebrazo, comienza a reptar hasta acurrucarse en su pecho sin que él príncipe haga algo al respecto-Lo ves, te dije que te extraño, no responde nada mientras deja al niño ahí sintiendo su calor, su pequeño cuerpo y él simplemente se tranquiliza escuchando su corazón, lento, fuerte, rítmico. El pequeño sabe que le pertenece a este papá, siempre lo supo, aun antes de nacer. Lo sabe perfectamente y a su vez, él también lo sabe ¿Cómo demonios este crio no estaba ahí y ahora lo estaba? Su madre era muy meticulosa con esos químicos para evitar el embarazo "¿qué tomas?" preguntó curioso mientras la observa en la cocina llevándose una pastilla a la boca "Es para divertirnos sin temor a…intrusos, una vez al día y eso basta" Nunca hablaron más de eso, porque a él no le interesaba; pero estaba tranquilo; porque de al menos estaba seguro de que ese hijo que Bulma alguna vez propuso a Yamcha, nunca existiría con él como padre; pero ahí estaba descansando sobre su pecho – Te dije que te extrañó- entrecierra los ojos sintiendo el calor de su padre-Gracias…

-¿por qué?

-Por regresar con nosotros- Nunca tuvó la certeza de tener un hogar al que regresar, su hogar era cualquiera de las múltiples bases en cualquier planeta hostil y desertico propiedad de Freezer, su familia eran dos saiyajines a los cuales ninguno de ellos tená una atadura familiar, uno era un sirviente de la familia real y el otro un pobre diablo con suerte; no creyo que esa miserable vida fuera a acabarse; no pensó en tener una mujer esperándolo mucho menos de tener un hijo con ella.

.Deberías llevarlo a dorm…-es interrumpido por un cálido beso en los labios- ¿Qué crees que haces?

-La primera vez que te vi tenía miedo, sabía que eras malo y que quisiste conquistar mi planeta; pero cuando te tuve cerca y vi tus ojos, supe que podías cambiar, sobre todo cuando nos dijiste que podíamos hacer con el alma de Gokú…

-Quizá te confundiste

-No, no lo hice- Escucha a papá y mamá, acostumbrado a sus voces, a veces se hablan muy bajo y despacio otras alzan la voz y gritan; siempre ha sido así, algo fuera de eso no era normal y no le agradaba

-…Me diste a mi bebé y es hermoso, inteligente y fuerte…tú el hombre que una vez me dio tanto terror y tú me diste a mi hijo…nunca hubiese resultado tan perfecto si lo hubiésemos planeado, se miran mientras su pequeño comienza a dormitar en el pecho de su padre

-Llévatelo, no pienso dormir con él encima

-Solo esta noche, déjalo junto a ti…este niño te ama desde antes de nacer, merece disfrutar de ti

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Bueno, lo lleve nueve meses…sé qué hacía cuando estaba cerca de ti, sus movimientos al estar tan cerca de ti… su despertar

-…has lo que quieras, me voy a dormir

.

.

.

Tiene un año y once meses, ahora comprende más cosas, el mundo en general y sabe muy bien que algo no es normal, mamá y papá están distanciados, casi no se hablan, cuando lo hacen es con gritos, reproches, a veces quisiera que no estén juntos en el mismo lugar, los prefiere por separado, los prefiere quizá callados, cuando no se están lastimando él uno al otro

-Papi- le llama mientras se encuentra a punto de salir de la casa por el jardín- papi no te vayas…papi- pero es tarde se ha ido, no volverá a verlo en días hasta que al fin regresa y siente esa enorme energía en la habitación de su madre, busca salirse de su cama, esa que su madre le dio como un pre regalo de cumpleaños, la puerta se desliza dejándolo salir; pero no sucede lo mismo con la habitación de su madre, la cual no se abre

-Papi…mami…- entonces la puerta se abre dejando salir a su padre

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Papi, degresaste, papi- sonrió feliz, mientras se abrazaba su pierna

-Basta, Trunks, te he dicho que no me estés abrazando

-Sí, papí ¿puedo quedalme …aquí contigo y mami?

-Tu madre está dormida, quédate con ella- se va sin decir más ¿Hizo algo malo? ¿Por qué lo rechaza? No entendía porque sucedía, siempre preguntaba a su madre que debía hacer y ella le contestaba que su papá era así porque era un príncipe; pero no entendía por completo la razón, poco a poco, sin que él ni siquiera se diera cuenta comenzó a tener una expresión triste.

Un día se fueron de viaje y en aquella ocasión conoció a un amigo de su madre que por un tiempo fue su mejor amigo; pero su padre siempre estaba presente, olvido todo una vez que su padre comenzó a entrenarlo

.

.

.

-¿Aun quieres un varón?- preguntó la mujer mientras se acomodaba sobre su amante dejándolo entrar en ella, ahogando un gemido, concentrándose en ese salvaje saiyajin que la fijaba por las caderas mientras ella comenzaba moverse de adelante y atrás como si cabalgara, se deleitaba viendo esos senos rebotaban frente a él, que placer más grande era sentirla envolviendo, apretándolo, exigiéndole liberarse, su rostro enrojecido, esos pezones erectos que ahora lucían más bellos que nunca, poco importaba ese vientre abultado de 7 meses…aquello se sentía condenadamente bien, le dejo llevar las riendas de aquel juego; pero cuando sintió que el clímax estaba cerca de inmediato cambio su posición embruteciéndola hasta que ambos llegaron a su orgasmo, ella lo beso inmediatamente dejándose llevar por esa pasión que solo él le despertaba. Él, de inmediato, rodó a la derecha evitando dejar caer su peso sobre ella

-No me contéstate

-…¿qué cosa?

-Si aún quieres un varón…

-…mi primer hijo debe ser un varón- cerró los ojos tratando de dormir dejando que ella se acurrucaba en su pecho durmiéndose también, súbitamente sintió en su costado un movimiento súbito, escuchó un gemido suave proveniente de Bulma, ni siquiera abrió los ojos

-Mamá y papá te despertaron- la voz era baja se alejó de su pecho y se levantó; la vio de reojo, desnuda, se quedó de pie frente a un espejo observándose de perfil mientras acariciaba a ese bebé que ni siquiera había nacido

-Cuando salgas de ahí, no lastimes mucho a mamá- se veía hermosa, ciertamente hermosa, en ese momento no se arrepentía de nada, jamás pensó en llegar a un hogar y hacer suya a una mujer como ella, que le daría todo prácticamente sin pedir nada; pero no era lo que ella opinaba, para Bulma todo aquello era tan solo una cuestión de que estaban en el lugar apropiado y en el momento apropiado, ambos tenían algo que ofrecerle al otro; el sexo fue inherente …inevitable, tenían mucha química y eso no podían negarlo, esa química se volvió en pasión y la pasión se intercalaba con la lujuria. Era como conocerse desde siempre, explorar de una manera tan salvaje el cuerpo del otro para descubrir que cada encuentro se sorprendían de como parecían estar diseñados el uno para él otro, el príncipe jamás había experimentado tanto placer con ninguna hembra y a su vez, a la heredera de la corporación ningún hombre le hizo sentir lo que este, la hacía perder la razón, su cuerpo se estremecía y se partía en miles de pedazos, no podía decirle no, le encantaba. Ahora estaban más unidos que nunca, estarían unidos por siempre

-¿Qué me hiciste?- le pregunta el príncipe en el medio del pasillo donde la embosco

-Te bese, eso fue todo…déjame ir, tengo que hacer los arreglos para la fiesta de mi hijo

-…Es mi hijo también, aunque tú quisieras emparentarlo con un imbécil terrícola- aclaró el príncipe mientras ella tragaba su rabia

-No te estoy negando tu paternidad. Lo engendraste; pero lo trataste como a basura, a menos que a nada, Trunks te ama y a ti no te intereso, por eso me fui a una isla, por eso me largue para perderme con mi hijo y olvidarme de ti, en el camino encontré a alguien que era un magnifico padre para él, lo amaba aunque no fuera suyo, lo adoraba aunque la diferencia entre los dos era obvia y por un momento no le importo perder su orgullo y dignidad criando a un niño que no era suyo, si lo hice Vegeta, lo hice porque mi hijo merece un padre…

-Basta ya- musitó cerrando los ojos fingiendo que ese momento del pasado no le interesaba en lo absoluto

-Mi hijo necesita de su padre y al menos me da gusto que quieras dedicarte a él, solo espero que no sea algo pasajero, no podría verlo herido, te juro que no le perdonaría jamás y me olvidaría de ti, esta vez para siempre, me encargaría que mi hijo se olvide ti- El príncipe se fue de ahí, no queriendo seguir con aquella platica que consideraba sin sentido, no se dirigían a ninguna parte más que un reproche tras otro, ninguno ganaba ni perdía únicamente se continuaban hiriendo.

Bulma lo alcanzó, dispuesta a decirle que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo escapar, que no le interesaba ver cómo le daba la espalda y escapaba de la discusión

-Vegeta, te estoy hablando maldita sea

-¿Qué quieres?- El momento era tenso, Bulma lo miraba con intensidad, como si pudiera leer en sus ojos. Siguiendo su impulso lo besó de nuevo y él se dejó llevar comenzando a acariciarla de una manera que evolucionaba a lo salvaje.

El pequeño se despierta, mamá y papá están juntos; su madre avanza lentamente hasta su habitación

-mamá- ella entra con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro- ¿me llevaras con papá?- se detiene preguntándose el origen de aquella cuestión, como Trunks preguntó algo que no había hecho desde que era un bebé

-No mi amor, vamos, hay que bañarte para tu fiesta de cumpleaños

-¿Vendrá, papi?

-Espero que si


	7. significado

Capítulo 7- Significado

¿Cómo te veo desde mis ojos? Eres pequeño y a simple vista, frágil, eres igual a ella; pero no se puede decir lo mismo de tu carácter, ahí eres igual a mí te veo y puedo mirarme, puedo ver a mi padre, esta es mi historia perpetuada en ti.

Vague en el universo, destruí mundos, hice correr sangre, sembré dolor, estaba consciente que merecía el peor de los castigos y no porque no fuera mi naturaleza como saiyajin hacer todos estos actos, pero yo lo hacía por voluntad propia, con odio, con saña; los seres a quienes les quite la vida veía a mi verdugo, miraba a mi planeta destruido a ese reino que jamás vería, sentía la muerte misma emanar de mis manos y me enfurecía por todo lo que había perdido.

Después conocí a tu madre y me enloqueció. Se la arrebate al terrícola sin miramiento, ese que quizá pudo ser tu padre, lo hice orgulloso y lo volvería a hacer sin dudas. Fuiste concebido en el medio de la confusión, cuando solo era impulsado por la lujuria, de sentir el calor de tu madre y su aroma colarse en mi ser. Ella era mi refugio de las pesadillas, de la frustración y del dolor.

Tu madre me demostraba una faceta en mí que me era desconocida, cuando me sentía en su interior todo el sufrimiento quedaba atrás, no me interesaba el pasado, ni mi orgullo. Mientras era mía solo podía pensar en ella y yo, no existía nada más en el maldito universo; me complacía en lo que le pidiese, cualquier capricho era cumplido y no le molestaba. Me entregó su cuerpo y su alma, y yo tan solo le observaba como un objeto para satisfacerme; me conquistó con su cuerpo, me hizo adicto a ella. Lo que deseaba era continuar siendo dueño de ese cuerpo, ella me hizo comprender que también tenía derecho a sentir placer y no solo dolor.

"Solo espero este momento" me dice en medio de la noche después de un encuentro, uno de los primeros, mientras se deja caer sobre mi pecho, puedo sentir su respiración agitada mientras intento calmar mi aliento, como si mi corazón fuera a escaparse. "No importa nada cuando estoy contigo" Se incorpora para besarme, lo hace de una manera tan apasionada que siento como si me robara el alma, con el calor en sus labios, mi corazón se acelera aún más. No puedo con esta abrumadora sensación al estar a su lado, esta mujer es mi perdición, mi adicción. Esa noche es mía una y otra vez. Lo hago sin remordimiento, ella se entrega a mí y se deja llevar, nuestros cuerpos se moldean como si estuviéramos los hechos el uno para el otro.

Simplemente eres algo inesperado.

Ella era solo mía, tú eras una consecuencia que tenía que tolerar aunque no lo quisiera. Entonces vi tus ojos azules, llenos de vida, como si me interrogaran y me preguntaras tu origen y la razón de tu existencia, cuando no la sé, no la comprendo.

Soy tu padre; pero no debería serlo, tendrías que ser hijo de otro o tal vez no existir ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte? Mi padre me entregó a Freezer, a fin de cuentas era guiado por su cobardía, ese era mi padre el que frente a mí me elogiaba por ser su príncipe heredo del reinado de Vegeta, a mis espaldas me consideraba como cualquier otro súbdito, como un juguete cualquiera…si, ese era mi padre.

¿Cómo debería actuar en consecuencia? Al final, ella te dio la vida, ella permitió que nacieras porque se encapricho contigo, entonces que hiciera lo que quisiera tenerte o no, eso incluía educarte, no quería involucrarme.

Eso pensaba hasta la primera vez que te vi, fue como perderme en el tiempo, presente, pasado y futuro significabas todas esas cosas y se unían en ti. Tus rasgos son igual a los de mi padre, me recuerdas este momento, esta pasión que ha dado frutos, la prueba de que esta mujer ha logrado lo que nadie y, finalmente, eres aquel que perpetuara la historia de la raza saiyajin, tú, lo sepas o no, jamás permitirás que mi legado desaparezca.

Soy tu padre, eres mío…mío, hijo del príncipe de Vegeta, no me importa tu apariencia; tu ki te delata, eres un digno heredero, eres fuerte y estoy seguro que serás un digno represéntate de mí raza, lo sé por esa versión tuya del futuro.

Creces y me sigues a todas partes, me profesas una devoción que nunca pensé tener de parte de nadie. Me admiras y poco te importa mis desplantes, ahí estas de manera fiel admirándome, queriendo seguir mis pasos.

¿Cómo alguien tan frágil puede guardar un ki tan poderoso? Me sorprendo a veces tratando de comprender que eres mi hijo; pero después de verte entiendo, en parte, el comportamiento de tu madre desde que supo de tu existencia.

No soporto la idea de que seas criado por un terrícola, no lo toleró. Tú mereces más que eso, eres mio y no permitiré que aquel que lleva mi sangre sufra la desgracia de tener su poder subdesarrollado. No…mi hijo no, eso sería más que una deshonra.

Tienes la tenacidad y la fuerza de un saiyajin de la casa real y a terquedad de tu madre. No sabes darte por vencido, lo demostraste aun antes de nacer. Siendo un bebé de meses, aun cuando no está en mi abrazarte a ti no te interesa porque lo ignoras por completo, no sabes del conflicto que tu existencia me genera, no sabes que temó en lo que sea que me esté convirtiendo. Mantienes tu oído pegado en mi pecho mientras llevas un dedo a la boca y comienzas a succionar, nunca recordaras esto, que disfrutas escuchando el latir de mi corazón, que te adormece y comienzas a soñar. No lo recordaras.

Nunca creí en el amor, creía en el placer y la satisfacción personal. Hasta que ella hizo lo que nadie jamás haría por mi

"Eres tú…creciendo en mí, es como si ambos naciéramos de nuevo y tuviéramos una nueva oportunidad" Me habla de tu en entrenamiento, me dice una y otra vez que te mueves más cuando estoy cerca, me pregunta si en verdad quiero de primogénito un varón…me confiesa que a veces no sabe que pensar, este niño está dentro de ella, pero al parecer solo pone atención a mí, pero estoy seguro que son ideas suyas.

Aunque quizá sea normal, quizá sea un saiyajin identificando un ki, aunque quizá no sea tan normal que identifique a su padre aun antes de nacer.

Quizá este sea el momento de darse una oportunidad, quizá este sea una oportunidad de la vida. He decidido entrenarte porque tienes lo necesario serás más fuerte que cualquier saiyajin, será el orgullo de la raza de Vegeta y serás mío.

.

.

.

Desde mis ojos eres lo imposible. Eres aquello que jamás pensé que sucediera, el hijo de Vegeta y… mío. Tu padre era un enigma, era aquello que no podía entender y del miedo evoluciono, extrañamente, a la curiosidad y de la curiosidad a la atracción.

Al inicio le tenía miedo, después de todo fue participe de la muerte de mis amigos; pero después de volver de Namek, algo tenía en sus ojos; dolor y soledad ¿Por qué no intentar integrarlo con nosotros? ¿Por qué no mostrarle un poco de la vida terrestre? Talvez eso le haría cambiar de opinión

Comencé esta aventura y de ella, a pesar de anticonceptivos, a pesar de no esperarte ahí estabas. Al inicio tuve dudas, tu padre y yo quizá no estábamos hechos para estar tan unidos, quizá no sería una buena idea ser tus padres…al menos él no sería un padre como cualquiera en la tierra, no estaría para jugar contigo ni para dar palabras de aliento, no te amaría…esto no era más que un juego de placer y seducción, pero a pesar de todo lo que hice para evitar tu existencia ahí estabas. No te merecías el sufrimiento de no ser amado por tu padre como cualquier otro niño.

Quizá sea lo mejor, darte la oportunidad de nacer con otros padres surge en mi mente; pero también sueño contigo, te siento en mis brazos como si fueras real, a veces tengo pesadillas en donde naces para convertirte en un simio gigante y destruir todo; una maña veo a tu padre con su mirada traviesas e inquisidora y enseguida todo cambia, quiero que nazcas, quiero tenerte en mis brazos y sentir tu calor, ayudarte a crecer y dar tus primeros pasos. Ya no me interesa lo que opine tu padre, nacerás y serás mío. Te amare tanto que ni siquiera te importara tu padre, te educare y serás perfecto. Te doy la bienvenida a mi vida, te espero con ilusión. Trató de seguir mi vida normal; pero es imposible, tu vida llegara para cambiarme para siempre y aunque no me siento por completó lista te esperó y daré lo mejor de mí. Te espero mi amor, poco a poco siento como creces y aunque tu padre parece captar toda su atención no interesa, sé que también me amas lo sé cuando hablo contigo y te mueves suavemente, se cuándo duermes y cuando despiertas, tu y yo formamos día a día un gran vinculo que jamás pensé que tendría.

Tenerte en mis brazos es un sueño increíble, siento un nudo en la garganta, que despertare en cualquier momento sintiéndome sola y vacía, le das sentido a mi vida, tu llanto irascible se calma cuando me reconoces. Eres mi bebé me miras como si fuera tu mundo, dependes de mí en lo absoluto. No tengo idea de cómo ser madre; pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo, te protegeré, cuidare de ti, tu felicidad será lo único aun si mi felicidad se antepone a ello.

Veo tus ojos y sé que eres incapaz de dañar a nuestro planeta, no tienes cola y no te convertirás en un simio descerebrado y destructor. Serás inteligente, sagas y fuerte. Eres mío y de Vegeta también, heredaste lo mejor de nosotros.

Vegeta, el padre de mi hijo. Se que es un asesino y no tiene ningún escrúpulo para conseguir lo que quiera, no me ha dicho nada de esos temas; pero esta demás. Cuando estamos juntos nada de eso interesa, cada vez es más gentil, en ocasiones cuidadoso, en otras es pasional y bestial, es por eso que le doy la oportunidad de ser tu padre. Quiero que sepa que puede ser parte de la creación de una vida, después de todo solo yo lo conozco.

Eres nuestro, una peculiar combinación; la mirada de tu padre, sus rasgos, solo tu cabello es lacio y lila; pero solo eso por lo demás eres un saiyajin, no…en lo absoluto luces como tu padre; pero se que dentro de ti tienes el potencial para ser un gran guerrero, que serás parte de su vida y te entrenara, quizá no sea un padre como cualquier otro; pero, sin duda, será tu padre a su muy propio estilo.

Comienzas a hablar y caminar, empiezas a seguir a tu padre; pero él centrado en su dolor y frustración te ignora. Le doy una oportunidad tras otra; pero cada vez tú sales lastimado y eso no puedo soportarlo, ya no puedo más. Desde mis ojos eres tú lo único que importa, ni tú ni yo tenemos derecho a sufrir y cuando él me dice que se ira de este planeta, simplemente decido no darle el gusto de verme llorando y a ti dejarte con el corazón roto.

Nos vamos lejos, muy lejos, quiero perderme del mundo, quiero que lo olvides; pero es imposible, no puedes olvidar a tu padre, aun cuando te consigo otro, un hombre que a pesar de no llevar tu sangre te trata como suyo; pero no es suficiente, tú solo lo miras como un muy buen amigo que jamás podrá suplantar a tu padre.

Perdida junto a ti tengo la esperanza de que los dos nos olvidemos de él. Un día de tormenta me dejo llevar por tu padre, entonces comprendo que por siempre seré suya y comprendo todo lo que él está dispuesto de hacer por ti. De alguna manera ahora le pertenecemos y él a nosotros.

Para ti es un héroe, le profesas amor…lo haces con los dos, de una forma distinta con cada uno, sé que me amas como nunca pensé ser amada, que en mi te sientes protegido, desde tus ojos soy gran parte de tu mundo, la mujer más especial del universo; pero él es tu ejemplo a seguir, es el hombre más fuerte del universo; mi pequeño, jamás pensé experimentar tu existencia.

Eres lo más importante en mi universo, tengo suerte de que seas mío, que seas sano e inteligente, después de todo eres la más grande imposibilidad y aquí estas a punto de cumplir tres años.

Si, le daré otra oportunidad a tu padre, porque lo amas y…yo también, lo amo, aunque no sea tan fácil de reconocer aunque él no me lo diga jamás, le amo porque te dio la vida, le amo porque simplemente no puedo imaginarme seguir adelante sin ustedes dos. Especialmente sin ti.

Hare esto posible, seremos felices Tu y yo al lado de tu padre, una familia, quizá no como todas las demás familias; pero estaremos juntos.

.

.

.

Su padre no estaba en la fiesta de cumpleaños, pero para Trunks aquello no le impedía divertirse, su hogar estaba lleno de niños, la gran mayoría hijos y nietos de amigos de su abuela; Trunks estaba más apegado a Gohan y Goten que a cualquier otro niño ahí reunido, después de todo no era tan inusual, esos dos niños eran los únicos que podían llevar el ritmo. Bulma esperaba el momento en que su pequeño preguntara por su padre; pero ese momento nunca llegó, se encontraba entretenido jugando y corriendo hacia todos lados, pudo respirar aliviada cuando la fiesta terminaba, la risa de los niños y el ir y venir por todas partes de su vasto jardín comenzó a agotarse.

Gohan le dio las gracias a Bulma por invitarles mientras llamaba a la nube voladora para regresar a casa junto a su pequeño hermano un tierno niño de dos años, la viva imagen de Gokú. Poco después se vieron solos, Trunks estaba en el regazo de su abuelo mostrándole sus regalos, uno por uno, hacía espacial énfasis en una nave espacial igual a la que salía en un programa de TV infantil regalo de sus abuelos; a pesar de su fuerza, el pequeño saiyajin aún era un poco torpe para manipular las cosas, su abuelo le ayudaba a sacarlo de su caja.

Bulma le miró enternecida, cuando su padre ayudaba a ese pequeño a tomar la nave entre sus manos, recordó lo entusiasmados que estaban sus padres cuando supieron de la existencia de su nieto y aun ahora parecía que ese entusiasmo no se desvanecería nunca. La sonrisa que se dibujó en los rostros de ambos fue inolvidable, para su desgracia no tenía una cámara para perpetuar aquel recuerdo.

"¿Te gusta?" "Si, abuelito"

Si su niño era feliz, nada importaba, no interesaba en lo absoluto que Vegeta no se hubiese aparecido a la fiesta, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el canturrear de su madre llevándole un pedazo de pastel a su pequeño nieto. Al terminar de comer el pastel, el pequeño comenzó a quedarse dormido, sin duda el cansancio de la fiesta le dejo exhausto y ahora pasaba la factura.

Bulma se acercó a cargarlo mientras el niño le decía lo cansado, pero contento que estaba.

-Cada día es más grande- susurró la orgullosa abuela a su marido mientras miraba a su hija y al pequeño entrar a la casa- me parece que fue ayer cuando Bulma nos dijo que nos daría un nietecito

-Es un niño muy listo

Lo ayudo a cambiarse, Trunks estaba adormilado, mientras se ponía su pijama de dinosaurios.

-Mamá, ¿puedo ir con papá?..no fue a la fiesta y quiero verlo

-Papá seguramente estaba entrenando y vendrá a felicitarte después- el pequeño sonrió entusiasmado, dejándose vencer por el sueño.

La mujer fue a recostarse a su habitación, fue una tarde muy rápida. Entró a bañarse, mientras comenzaba a desnudarse sintió las fuertes manos del saiyajin colocarse en su espalda.

-Vegeta, espera…

-¿Qué debó esperar?- preguntó mientras tocaba sus senos y se dedicaba a recorrer su cuello.

-Basta- se soltó del abrazo dejando un saiyajin ansioso, mirándola con furia; pero ella lo retaba con la mirada, no cedería esta vez

-¿Qué demonio te pasa?

-Tu hijo, eso me pasa, Trunks te esperó para la fiesta de cumpleaños, preguntó por ti antes de dormir… ¿Cómo puedes decepcionarlo una y otra vez?- el saiyajin salió del baño, en ese instante Bulma pensó que se iría y quizá, no volvería en toda la noche o, talvez, en varios días.

No podía evitar sentir consternación; aceptaba que Vegeta la volvía loca, que conocía su cuerpo y los puntos precisos que le hacían dejar su existencia y que nada más en el mundo importara; pero no podía evitar pensar en Trunks, no podía dejarlo de lado, su primer error fue darle tantas oportunidades y ¿Qué causó? Dolor para su hijo y ella, cuando nació le prometió que lo protegería y cuidaría, que evitaría que algo le hiciera daño, eso incluía a su padre. No podía volver a caer y dejar todo de lado, su niño sería lo primero estaba decidida.

Se puso la pijama y al salir del baño cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Vegeta recostado en la cama y a su lado…nada más ni menos que Trunks que dormía al lado de su padre, mientras succionaba su pulgar, la mujer estaba paralizada ¿ En qué momento su hijo entró a su cuarto?

No era la primera vez que entraba a su habitación, pero si era la primera vez que entraba sin comenzar a llamarla. La cabeza estaba acomodada sobre el abdomen de su padre, mientras succiona su pulgar derecho, con la mano izquierda reposaba sobre la mano de su padre quien miraba aquella mano con la seriedad que lo distinguía como si la estudiara y quisiera descubrir algo.

La peliverde se acercó lentamente, mientras los observaba detenidamente

-¿Es muy pequeño no es verdad?- pregunto enternecida mientras se acercaba y se recostó al lado de ambos- no puedo creer lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo…3 años

-No debía existir- musitó el saiyajin mirándolo detenidamente

-…Es verdad, pero lo mejor que me pudo pasar fue que existiera, que este aquí…me ha cambiado la vida- Comenzó a acariciar su cabello lila mientras, sin darse cuenta, era observada por el saiyajin- ¿aun piensas que me salí con la mía por el color de sus ojos y su cabello?

-Sí, aun lo pienso

-Pero tiene la forma de tus ojos, tu nariz e incluso tus gestos

-Eso lo aprendió viéndome- rebatió el príncipe mientras dejaba de lado la mano del niño, el pequeño se reacomodo en el abdomen de su padre, soltó su pulgar y continuo durmiendo.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a su fiesta?

-No me gustan esas tonterías, lo sabes muy bien…además estaba demasiado ocupado jugando con los hijos de Kakarotto

-Así que…-una sonrisa ladina se formó en el rostro de Bulma- estas al pendiente de los movimientos de tu hijo…-Vegeta, viéndose descubierto emitió un bufido y desvió la mirada- Nuestro hijo es perfecto ¿no crees?

-Llévalo a dormir a su cama- ordenó el príncipe

-Espera….¿por qué no fuiste a su cumpleños?

-No necesito ir a una tonta celebración terrícola…- una cosa era cierta, Vegeta no necesitaba ir a la fiesta para ser el padre de Trunks. Desde siempre se lo dijo a su hijo, se lo repetía una y otra vez, él no era un padre cualquiera; pero estaba ahí, su príncipe estaba ahí para su niño, lo entrenaba, estaba al pendiente. Era cierto, un año atras amenazó con irse, pero no lo hizo, al fin y al cabo se quedó por su hijo y eso era lo que importaba, recordaba que Gokú pidió no regresar de la muerte para proteger a la tierra; pero dejo a dos hijos sin padre. Vegeta estaba vivo, para su hijo, para ella, al final se quedó ahí cuando tenía todo para salir de sus vidas.

Un cómodo silencio reinó entre aquella pequeña familia, sin darse cuenta Vegeta comenzó a quedarse dormido, a sabiendas que la noche que pensó que tendría se disipaba con cada minuto que el niño estaba en la misma cama. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Bulma fue vencida por el cansancio.

Casi amanecía cuando fue despertado por un susurro "Papá, papá" le llamaba una y otra vez sacudiendo su hombro izquierdo, hasta que al fin pudo ponerle atención a aquella voz "papá…soñé que te fuiste y nos dejaste" Vegeta se quedó callado mirando atentamente la angustia de su hijo "No te iras nunca ¿verdad papá? …¿papá?

-Trunks…solo fue un sueño- sus ojos azules interrogadores se fijaron en los de su padre- No me iré a ninguna parte

-No quiero estar como Goten, que no tiene papá…no me dejes

-No lo hare- contestó con tranquilidad mientras el pequeño se prendía de su tórax recordándole cuando apenas era un bebé recostado en su pecho

-¿Me enseñaras a volar?

-Si, pero no le digas a tu madre lo que acabamos de hablar ¿entendido?

-Si, papá, lo prometo- después habló con su padre sobre su cumpleaños, de los regalos, de la nave que recibió de parte de sus abuelos y de cómo había vencido a Goten corriendo más rápido y eso de alguna forma lo llenó de orgullo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormido en una de las madrugadas de las que recordaría muy poco.

Dejándolo dormido, el príncipe se levantó, casi serían las 6:00 y ni Bulma, ni Trunks daban señales de despertarse, más que el niño apenas se logró dormir.

Desde sus ojos veía a su familia, aquella que estuvo a casi nada de perder, a ese niño tan especial, a ese hijo suyo que venció toda imposibilidad y obstáculo llegando a su mundo para cambiarlo, se resistía a ello. Creció como un príncipe sin trono, como un mercenario, solo, con la ambición y el dolor como sus más grandes aliados, nunca pensó darse la oportunidad de vivir en algo como esto.

Ciertamente Bulma transformó su mundo, era increíble como esa aventura, la pasión y la lujuria evolucionaron hasta llegar al hijo que tenía durmiendo tranquilamente en esa cama, al que debía entrenar y ayudar a crecer. Era en este momento en el cual entendía completamente la razón que le dio Bulma cuando hablaban sobre la existencia de ese niño "Tú puedes dar vida, crearla, nuestro hijo es la prueba, no naciste solo para acabar con la existencia de todos, este bebé prueba lo contrario…veremos el mundo desde sus ojos y le ayudaremos a crecer" él le dijo que no quería ser parte de las estupideces terrícolas, que la paternidad en la tierra estaba simplemente sobrevalorada. Solo quería un hijo varón porque lo poco que recordaba de su planeta era que el rey saiyajin debía tener un primogénito varón, ese sería su heredero. Bulma le dio un varón, un niño sano, vivaz, curioso e inteligente. Su ki era impresionante para un niño de su edad, digno heredero de su dinastía. Entendía no solo el significado de engendrar una vida, comprendió el significado de un hijo, de ese niño que lo adoraba, que le seguía con fe ciega, Trunks, ese era el nombre de su hijo, un niño que jamás le reprocharía nada, sería su máximo héroe al menos durante su niñez, lo único que Vegeta debía hacer era entrenarlo, guiarlo, ser parte de su vida y eso, por alguna razón no era tan malo, como creyó, al crear una vida podía guiarlo.

Tuvo la oportunidad de perpetuar su herencia, Bulma se la dio, esta mujer le dio muchas cosas más que él jamás creyó posible. Ella le hizo comprender que su vida no estaba destinada a la miseria, quizá algo más grande le esperaba.

El sol se erigía desde el oriente, sus rayos comenzaban a desplegarse e iluminaban la habitación. Vegeta se acercó a la ventana del balcón, un nuevo día nacía…y también una vida nueva le esperaba desde ese momento.


End file.
